Dark Chocolate Days
by DeppFictionLovers
Summary: Willy and Danika are discouraged after their failure to produce a 'hair' of their own. Instead, they create the Golden Tickets. After Charlie moves in, what will happen when they find out that Willy finally did something right, and Danika's pregnant?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: First, we'd like to say that our long absence has been spent plotting the abduction of Willy Wonka from the Tim Burton/WB compound that has him stored and locked up. However, despite our numerous attempts to kidnap the chocolatier, all of our plots have failed. Therefore, we're writing this story to make ourselves (and our readers) feel better about the whole thing.

A/N: We know, we know, it's been forever since we've written **_Frozen Chocolate_**, but since a new school term started for one of the authoresses, it's been nearly impossible for her get online to help write a fic. However, now we are able to bring the long-awaited sequel to the hit story, **_Frozen Chocolate Can Still Melt_**. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

**Prologue:**

The days following the engagement of Willy Wonka to Danika Sinclaire had been filled with nervous excitement. The Oompa Loompas held dozens of parties every night to celebrate the Cocoa Bean Man and the Fire-haired Lady bonding together, and Willy and Nika attended each and every one.

Once the celebrations were over with for good, the two lovers had the unpleasant act of telling Danika's parents and family about the engagement. Her father merely spluttered that Willy was too old for her, that the two men were the same age (if not older). But when Danika explained how much she loved Willy, and how much he loved her, her still-skeptical father (eventually) consented to the match. Danika's mother, on the other hand, looked torn between being happy at exactly _whom_ her daughter was marrying and how old the groom was. In the end, though, both parents were happy for their daughter, and gave their consent to a very nervous Willy Wonka (who had been sweating bullets throughout the entire visit).

When they told Marian, Geoff, and Kylie what had happened, Nika's little cousin insisted that she be a flower girl in the wedding even as Marian and Geoff stared in shock at the news. Marian felt that perhaps Willy was transferring his affections for her onto her niece, and Geoff thought that just the idea of Danika marrying the eccentric chocolatier was the biggest mistake of her young life. But the two people looked very much in love and very happy, despite what the others might think, and reluctantly, Marion and Geoff gave them their well-wishes and promised to be at the upcoming nuptials.

With the guests certain to attend, all that was left was to choose where and when to have the ceremony. This caused a great deal of arguing to commence between Willy and Danika, fights that usually caused the Oompa Loompas to double as peacekeepers between the two Tall People. Danika wanted a winter wedding, with the snow falling romantically on them as they said their wedding vows. Willy, however, said that the cold would be bad for the Oompa Loompas, who would also be at the wedding as guests and as participants in the ceremony itself.

Finally, after weeks of fighting, a compromise was made: the ceremony would be held in winter, but inside the huge glass conservatory at the top of the factory. A few panes of glass would be removed from the ceiling to allow a light dusting of snow to fall on top of the bride and groom, and the Oompa Loompas would still be warm and cozy inside of the structure. Meanwhile, Sally, Wendell, and Bob would all be up at the altar with Willy (with Wendell as his best man) and Danika (with Sally as her maid of honor). Plus, Bob was recruited to be the ring bearer.

Then came another barrier: the wedding gown. Will wanted an expensive, out-of-this-world white dress, while Danika wanted a new style of wedding dress that had a dash of color to it. Finally, they compromised on it, and Danika chose a white gown with red lace trim on the bodice, a large red sash around the waist that tied in a bow on the side of her hip, and the hem of the sleeves were edged in red silk W's, just like the pin Willy wore. She knew that he would love to see his signature on her, and the Oompa Loompas thought it was a cute touch.

The wedding day dawned as everyone had hoped it would: sunny, but with just enough clouds to give a light dusting of snow for the ceremony (and even if it hadn't, Willy was sure he would have found a way to make it snow indoors). Danika's family was there, with little Kylie as the pink-dressed flower girl, and the entire Oompa Loompa tribe there to be witnesses. One of the tribal elders was performing the ceremony, and after he had given his speech in the style of Oompa Loompa hand signals, the bride and groom exchanged their vows.

Once they managed to speak through excited and joyful tears, the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Danika had then tossed the bouquet to her cousin and was whisked away by Willy to a very secluded room in the factory for two weeks, where no one even knew how to find them. All that the Oompa Loompas knew was that both Mr. and Mrs. Wonka had emerged very happy and very dazed.

As years passed on, the two lovebirds were unbelievably happy, but had the nagging suspicion that there was something missing in their lives. Neither one of them knew exactly what it was, but it would come to them eventually.

Like on a day when Willy was getting his semiannual haircut…

AN: Yes, we're evil for giving a short chapter, but there will be longer ones in the future, we promise! Please review and inspire us to write more!


	2. Time to Hatch a Plan

Disclaimer: Currently, we are building a transporter machine, following the plans sent to us by Star Trek fans, in the hopes of "beaming" Will Wonka into our house. However, until it is finished, the famous chocolatier will remain out of our possession.

AN: Here's the next chapter! We are soooo incredibly sorry that it's late! Real life, school finals, and trips out of town tend to intrude on life, and we must obey. For now, though, we truly hope that people enjoy this chapter a whole bunch, and promise to update the next chapter within the next few days. Don't forget to review and let us know how we're doing!

**Chapter 1: Time to Hatch a Plan**:

"Nika!" cried a shrill (though male) voice. "Nika, where are you?"

Danika Wonka merely sighed and put down the book she was reading. By now she was accustomed to her husband's antics whenever he was excited, scared, or just plain acting strange for no apparent reason (which happened more often than not). However, it still tended to get on her nerves each and every time it happened, especially when she was at the right spot of a good book and just the right song on the radio came on at the same time. Those moments were few, far between, and precious, and it always seemed that Willy picked those _exact moments_ to come looking for her.

"Hopefully it's not another idea for gum that gives people gills so they can swim underwater with dolphins," she muttered aloud, sighing as she rolled her eyes.

Sally giggled from her place beside her mistress. The female Oompa Loompa had been a constant companion for Danika ever since the day she had returned from her honeymoon with Willy. Sally hadn't been assigned to look after Danika, but for some reason, she firmly believed that Nika needed a female companion whenever Willy wasn't there. Since no one was allowed inside the factory (or out, for that matter), Danika felt the tiny person was right, and didn't correct the matter.

Putting a silver bookmark into "_The Secret Garden_," Danika stood from her chair and handed the small, green book to the Oompa Loompa. She didn't want to part with it, but Sally would be sure to put it in a safe place until Danika wanted to get her hands on it again. The tiny being merely smiled in understanding before racing through a small, hidden door, vanishing through the opening just as the main entrance to the library swung open in a burst of noise and wind.

"Danika!" Willy cried, panic written all over his face.

The redhead could only smile at her husband's flustered state. Willy was so adorable when he was like this, what with his hair slightly out of order, his purple eyes wide open, and his bubble-gum pink lips parted as he gasped for breath. It just made Danika want to hug him…so she did.

Danika could feel him hesitate slightly, but his arms soon wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him in a manner that begged for comfort. Willy truly liked it when his wife hugged him, but she frequently surprised him by throwing herself into his arms when he least expected it.

He pulled her away slightly and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Danika we have a serious problem," he said, his hands tight on her shoulders.

Danika's blood froze. Silently, she wondered how he had found out that her latest pregnancy test had proved negative. It was their fourth one, and she didn't want to depress the happy-go-lucky chocolatier. Deciding not to jump to conclusions, Danika took a deep breath. After all, it could be that one of the inventions broke; Willy often got overdramatically upset over that.

"What sort of problem are we talking about, Willy?" she said in a calm manner.

"This!" Willy held his hand up in front of her, a long silvery strand of hair in his fist.

Danika laughed. To think she had been worried! "It's only a gray hair, Willy, we all get them," she said, her hand coming up to cover the smile on her face. Well, she hadn't gotten one yet, but then, Willy was quite a bit older than she was.

"It's not just any gray hair, my precious Starshine," he firmly chided her. "It means that I'm getting old and I haven't got a hair for my factory! My chocolate empire!"

"Hair?" she said, puzzled. "Oh! You mean heir!"

"That's what I said!" he replied, hands on his hips. It made him look like a cute little boy when he did that.

"Never mind, Willy," she cooed in a voice that always calmed him down.

"But Sweetness, I need an heir," he said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "What did the doctor say?"

Danika's eyes widened a bit and she looked down at the floor, as she shuffled her feet. "Well Willy, you see, the doctor says that maybe we're just not hitting the right time of the month, which is why…you know..." she trailed off, hoping that he wouldn't be too depressed.

Willy looked torn between being disgusted and crushed. "Time of the month...eww..." was all he could reply before wrapping his arms around his wife.

She chuckled, though it came out a bit watery from her tears. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

The chocolatier's beautiful purple orbs gazed down at her, filled with love and support despite the sad news. "It'll be okay, my Starshine," he said, kissing her forehead.

"But I want to give you children," Danika said, sniffling through her stuffy nose. "I want our little ones running though the hallways and playing with the inventing machines while they ask questions about everything."

"I want that, too, my lovely Starlight," he whispered into her ear, his breath warm and comforting on her skin.

Danika snuggled closer to her husband. She couldn't believe the change their meeting and marriage had made in him. When they'd first met, they couldn't stand each other and had fought constantly; now, after falling in love and being married for so long, Willy had to be the kindest and most caring man in the world. Sighing, Danika rubbed her nose in the purple velvet of his shirt as something began to tickle the back of her mind.

"Willy, what about the children you wanted to invite to the factory?" she suddenly blurted out, startling the two of them out of their comfortable moment.

"What about them?" he asked, looking down at her, puzzled at the outburst.

She grinned, realizing that she had actually come up with a good idea. "You could choose one of them to stay with us and learn everything there is to know about the factory!"

"But that would take forever!" he whined, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "I wanted to invite a whole bunch of kids to the factory…well, maybe not a whole bunch, but quite a few kids at least."

"You don't need to invite a lot of people…maybe, say, ten or less," Danika said, grinning at the idea. "They could come and see everything, and the person that got along best around the factory would become your heir and apprentice!"

"Well, what if more than one does really good at things in the factory? And how would we decide who got to come into the factory in the first place?" Willy asked, spouting off questions left and right as he pulled away from his wife's embrace.

The two puzzled over those questions for a while, as well as considered what sort of person would be best to be the Wonka Heir. It had to be a child, because only a childish innocence and a tremendous love of everything magical and chocolate would make Willy happy. The child had to be as good-natured and good-tempered as Willy was (or, if possible, better), and would have to be able to use his or her imagination and sense of magic and fun to make the sort of thing children and adults would love to eat and play with.

"No spoiled children," Willy declared. "I don't want any rotten eggs in my factory!"

"We're bound to get some sort of spoiled or rotten kids, Willy," Danika said, trying not to smile as her husband paced the room. "No system is perfect in choosing an heir, and if you find people you dislike, you don't have to pick them."

"Too true, my dear," the chocolate maker said, still pacing as he tossed his cane back and forth between his hands. "Oh, my goodness gracious, this is going to be complicated! There are so many children in the world, how are we going to pick them?"

"Well, the most popular way to get people to visit someplace is to hold a contest." Danika chewed her lower lip in thought. "A drawing perhaps?"

"You want people to draw?" Willy said, not believing what he'd heard.

"Not draw as in pictures, draw as in pulling a name out of a hat or barrel or something," she said, trying to decide if she wanted to laugh or slap him. She did both, though she only reached out to slap his arm in a gentle manner.

"No, there would be too many names for that to happen," he determined, now tapping his cane on the ground.

Danika nodded. There were probably hundreds of millions of children all around the world, and she doubted that there was a container big enough to hold all of their names.

'_We could use a computer, but then, how would we pick a name_? _By random, possibly through an Oompa Loompa pushing a button on the keyboard_? _No, people might think we knew the winners and preferred them through some sort of twisted logic. Parents might even believe we were bribed to chose a child_!'

No, that wouldn't work. Plus, Willy wasn't really comfortable around devices that he himself had not invented. Everything in the factory had been designed and created by the candyman himself, so any other computer would be out of the question. Plus, someone might try to influence the drawing somehow through the computer system, and that would be just begging for trouble.

'_Not to mention that Willy could never come up with a system like that on his own_,' she thought to herself as she watch him pace around. '_He could design a machine that made flavors not found in nature, but a computer database would probably break his brain_.'

Biting back a giggle of the amusing thought, Danika tried to think of another way to choose an heir besides a drawing. Going back over all of the contests she had ever entered in her life, Danika weighed the pros and cons of each contest, trying to find the right one. Then, when she was about to give up, it hit her.

"I've got it!" she cried, jumping up and grabbing hold of Willy's arms.

"What?" he said, suddenly sounding eager to hear her idea.

"We could hide tickets in the candy bars!"

Willy looked puzzled, his face going blank. Quickly, Danika began explaining her idea.

* * *

It was a perfect plan. All she and Willy would have to do was put five or six tickets hidden underneath the wrappers of ordinary Wonka bars, and the finders of those tickets would be the ones allowed into the factory. Not only would it be fair, but no one could accuse the Wonka's of playing favorites since even they wouldn't know who won! 

"Plus, it would be such a fantastic news story that all of the television stations and newspapers will cover anyone who won!" Danika squealed. "We could see what sort of children won and find out everything about them!"

Willy couldn't help but smile. "It's brilliant, Starshine!" he said, now grinning broadly. "I'll call the Oompa Loompas and have them get started on this at once! We'll have the tickets out just before Christmas!"

Turning around, Willy raced from the room, a slight spring in his step now that he knew that the future of his life's work would soon be secure.

* * *

That night, while the two Tall People slept, the entire Oompa Loompa tribe gathered in a serious meeting. All of them knew that the Cocoa Bean Man and his fire-haired bride had not yet had young ones, and were now in the process of trying to find someone to take care of the large Paradise that they all called home. The Cocoa Bean Man had asked some of his best workers to get started on making the Golden Tickets that would be used to find an heir, and work had started immediately to make posters and vehicles in order to discreetly distribute the news. 

_I hope this works_, one of the females signed to all of them. _Otherwise, there will be no one to take care of us when the Cocoa Bean Man and his Lady go into the Great Sky_!

The others nodded. If their precious savior and his mate were to leave them too soon, life as the Oompa Loompas knew it would be over. A solution _must_ be found, and an heir with a good heart, spirit and mind must be found…or else all was lost.

* * *

AN: Okay, a little overdramatic at the end, but then, it's a serious matter for the poor little guys…and girls…and little baby Oompa Loompas. Anyway, please review and keep our Oompa Loompa helpers happy! Thanks! 


	3. The First Ticket Winners

Disclaimer: Regretfully, our plans to abduct the delicious chocolatier has failed. However, we are currently "borrowing" some spy gear in the hopes that it will get us close! Presently, though, we do not own Willy Wonka.

AN: Once again, we present the fruits of our labors: another chapter! Thanks for your patience during our writing process; real life stinks, but there's nothing we can to about it. Review, please!

**Chapter 2: The First Ticket Winners**:

Willy and Danika woke up late the day after the Golden Tickets had been sent and announced to the public, astounded to find the Oompa Loompas in an uproar. When Willy asked Wendell what was happening, the tiny being signed back that the first ticket had been already been found. After scuffling around for the remote on his bedside table, Willy quickly turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he got to the news.

"And once again, we go back to the video of Augustus Gloop, the first Wonka Golden Ticket winner!" The newscaster announced. Willy and Danika watched in silence as a tremendously fat boy and his plump mother responded to the reporters' questions.

"…or nougat, so I pull it out and…I find ze golden tickut!" he replied, his double chin jiggling,

"Augustus, how did you celebrate?" one German reporter asked.

"I eat more candy!" He pulled a large chocolate bar out of his pocket and began eating it on camera.

Willy tore his eyes away from the painful sight on T.V. and stole a glance at Danika. He couldn't help but smile. She had a look of utter disgust on her face, covering her mouth with her hand as if she would throw up. Her nose (which he loved to kiss the tip of) was wrinkled with disgust, and her eyes were squinted against the horrible sight of the television. Finally Danika turned to him, having finally felt his stare.

"Well…" she said uncovering her mouth, "At least he supports you."

Willy smiled. "Yes, but he could also support this whole factory, judging by the way he looked on television. On the other hand, they do say that the cameras add ten pounds."

"I don't think ten pounds would matter! He has bigger boobs than I do!"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Danika wanted to take them back. She should have known that being with Willy all the time had made her lax with what she said. Willy merely laughed and pulled the covers back, away from her chest.

"I happen to like yours the size they are," he said, a pout settling on his handsome face.

"Willy!" she said pushing him away and pulling the covers back up to her chin. Willy smiled and kissed her on the tip of the nose before getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

Just before Willy entered the bathroom, Danika felt a sudden wave of nausea. Leaping from the bed, she raced ahead of her husband and into the bathroom, promptly hanging her head over the side of the toilet and heaving up her previous night's dinner.

"Danika!" Willy cried, racing to his wife's side. "What's wrong?"

Danika was too busy to answer him, but knew how much he hated seeing her sick. If she even sneezed in the same room as him, Willy would be by her side instantly, begging to know what was wrong with her. Even though she felt terrible, Nika couldn't help but smile just before she was sick again.

"Starshine?" Willy said, his voice sounding desperate.

Finally sensing that she wasn't going to be answering him soon, Willy rang the bell that summoned the Oompa Loompas. Before he could blink twice, several of the tiny folk entered the room and waited for his instructions.

He quickly signed to them for them to stay with Danika while she was sick and get her anything she needed. Willy hated seeing people sick, and people throwing up made him feel like he was going to do the same thing. Hoping she would understand, he left to work in the Inventing Room. He would visit her in a few hours to see if she was doing better.

* * *

Once she had finished her exploit into the toilet, Danika managed to rinse her mouth, comb her hair, and drink a glass of water before the Oompa Loompas dragged her back to bed. After letting her head hit the pillow, she threw her arms over her eyes and began to think of what could have caused her to become so sick. 

'_Well, I know it wasn't something I ate_,' she thought, chewing her lower lip. '_After all, Willy's still up and about, so it's not food poisoning. But if that's not it, then what could it be_?'

She started to shake her head, then thought better of it as she sighed and tried to sleep. Strangely, she didn't feel very sick anymore…

In the back of her mind, Danika knew that there was only one thing she could really think of as being the cause of her illness, and that was impossible; the doctor had said...

_No_. Danika wasn't going to think about that, or she'd get all depressed again.

'_No, better not get my hopes up_,' she thought, biting back tears. '_I can't stand to see Willy's face after telling him that we're not...well, **that**_.'

Turning over, Danika fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Willy, meanwhile, was sitting in the Inventing Room, staring at a pile of white copy paper and trying to think up a new candy. However, his restless mind simply would not let him focus on anything besides his dear wife. How could Danika be sick? It couldn't have been the food; maybe it was the Gloop child. He was quite disgusting. But could that really have been the cause of her illness? Willy didn't think so. True, that Gloop boy was enough to make anyone's stomach turn, but not to that extent! Perhaps it was something Danika ate last night, after all, possibly something that only her stomach couldn't handle? 

'_Or it could be a case of stomach flu_,' he thought, shaking his head.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it, and he wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. With a nod of his head, he quickly decided what to do. Now that his first priority (a.k.a.: his wife) was seen to, he could now turn his mind to that of the fat little boy that would be coming to his factory.

* * *

Danika felt soft fingertips caressing her cheek, causing her to wake. She knew it was Willy; he was the only other person in the factory with 'normal sized' fingers. Not to mention that he was the only one who smelled of the cologne she'd bought him for Christmas... 

Sighing, she opened up her eyes, catching a glimpse of concerned purple orbs framed by brown hair. Danika couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked at her husband, who hovered so protectively over her tired form.

"Hi," Willy whispered as he looked into her green eyes.

She couldn't help but smile up at him. "Hi, yourself, candyman," she said in return, tilting up her head so that she could give him a kiss.

Willy eagerly returned the gesture before pulling away. "Are you feeling better? You've been asleep for a long time...almost a day..."

Danika's eyes widened. "Almost a day? Wow, it must have been the 24-hour flu or something."

Willy merely smiled. "Well, if you feel better, how about something to eat?"

Before Danika could reply, another wave of nausea tugged at her stomach, causing her to push her husband aside in a race to get to the toilet. She barely made it before she threw up the crackers and water the Oompa Loompas had fed her earlier.

"Ew," was all Willy could say as he watched several of the Oompa Loompas race into the bathroom to help his wife.

* * *

Turning on the evening news, Willy watched as another winner of the Golden Tickets was announced. 

"This just in: a second Wonka Golden Ticket has been found in England! We now go live to our sister station overseas..."

Willy watched as the image went to show a young girl and her parents in a house big enough to rival Buckingham Palace. The entire family looked extremely rich and stuck up. Watching closely, Willy could see that the father was looking down his nose at everyone, and the wife was doing her best to flash a very expensive diamond ring at the cameras and the audience. However, Willy's concerns about a spoiled child were confirmed when he heard _how_ the second Ticket had been found...

* * *

Danika could hear the television even from inside the bathroom, and was thankful that Willy liked to watch TV with the volume up. So a spoiled little rich girl had found a second Ticket, huh? 

'_Hardly fair, given that she didn't find the ticket herself_,' Danika couldn't help thinking. '_That worker from her father's nut factory should have gotten the prize, not her_.'

After seeing the first Ticket winner, she had truly hoped that some nice little boy or girl would have found a Ticket by now. Apparently she'd have to wait to see who discovered the third one. Wincing, Danika ran a cold washcloth over her face.

'_I just hope the rest of the winners aren't as fat or spoiled_.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Willy felt almost as ill as his wife. What was the world coming to, when there were children that that fat boy and this horrid girl who got his Golden Tickets? Surely there were decent children out there who would win! 

'_I hope so_!' he thought, nervously fiddling with his purple gloves. '_Otherwise, this factory is gonna be in serious trouble_!'

* * *

In their secluded part of the factory, the entire Oompa Loompa clan had gathered for a rather serious meeting concerning the two Tall People they loved so dearly. They had all been worried that the Fire-Haired Lady had not yet had little ones, and that this new Plan of the Cocoa Bean Man was supposed to find a caretaker for the factory and for their people. 

Today, their meeting was about the two children who had already won the honor of entering the factory.

'_They are horrible_!' one female declared in panicked gestures. '_One is fat like a stuffed animal and the other cares for nothing but herself_!'

Several mothers clutched their children tightly in fright, as though the bad children had the power to reach out and harm them through some unknown power.

'_They are worse than rotten cocoa beans mixed with the green caterpillars_!' signed another female, this one elderly and clearly angry at the whole thing.

'_We must do something_!' a male signed, an equally angry expression on his face.

But what could they do? The entire clan knew that the Golden Treasures would be found purely by chance in order for it to be a fair contest. Fairness had been the reason that the Cocoa Bean Man and his Lady had chosen this plan in the first place. And since the Oompa Loompas greatly honored fairness, and admired the Tall People for believing in it, too, they were not going to interfere with this Ticket matter.

Suddenly, Wendell spoke up. '_We should tell the Cocoa Bean Man that he needs to test all of the Winning Children so that the best one will win the factory_.'

The others looked happy at the idea, but had no idea how to do so. How could they test people they had not met?

'_The Cocoa-Bean Man would know how_!' one young Oompa Loompa child said, smiling. '_Tell him about the tests, and ask how it could best be done_!'

Laughter soon filled the area. If there was one person on Earth who could sniff out the flaws in people, it would have to be Willy Wonka.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? We hope that people are still with us and reading our fic…after all, it's been a while. However, please review and let us know how we're doing! Thanks! 


	4. Two More Rotten Eggs

Disclaimer: Currently, we are building a transporter machine, following the plans sent to us by Star Trek fans, in the hopes of "beaming" Will Wonka into our house. However, until it is finished, the famous chocolatier will remain out of our possession.

AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait! Real life really stinks sometimes. Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Two More Rotten Eggs:**

Another wave of nausea woke Danika early the next morning. Since she wasn't much of a 'morning' person, this was a very bad thing, especially for a woman who has been feeling ill for days. The constant visits to the toilet to be sick, as well as her bouts of sleepiness and refusal to get up from bed (other than to be sick), very much worried the World Famous Chocolatier.

'_Honestly, if it isn't one thing it's another_!' she thought to herself as she finished another bout in the toilet.

Over the past month or so, things were becoming more and more stressful in the factory…or at least, they were in Nika's point of view. Not only was she sick, but Willy (whom she still loved more than anything) constantly visited their bedroom throughout the day when he should have been doing other things. Whenever he came to see her, he was always hovering over her and asking if she was all right, or if she needed him to bring her something. It was very sweet (no pun intended) of him, but after the first dozen times, it got rather old.

This day, however, brought relief to her already stressed mind and body. Sally had informed her that Willy and the Oompa Loompas were working on some secret project of theirs, so there would (hopefully) be no surprise visits from her husband today.

'_One can only hope_,' Danika thought as she made her way back to bed, Sally trailing along behind her

Lying in bed, Danika watched as her little maid sat beside her with a washcloth, glass of water, and a plate of her favorite crackers. Not the ordinary crackers, but the ones with herbs in it to give it flavor; she had gotten tired of the Saltines fairly quickly, and was grateful to the tiny people for giving her something with actual taste, not just salt.

Gladly accepting a cracker, Nika actually felt better after eating it, which put her into a better mood. Lately, the sickness had been tapering off, as had the drowsiness, so, with any luck, she would be up and about fairly soon. Sally and the rest of the Oompa Loompa population had been amazingly kind to her, so she figured she might as well visit them and thank them for all of their support.

'_Not to mention visiting my overly-happy husband_,' she thought with a grin as she snuggled into the bedsheets.

* * *

Willy felt terrible about not being able to be with his wife, but Sally had reported that the Fire-Haired Lady was feeling better and walking around, so he tried to remain positive. Presently, though, his work needed his attention, given that he and his little helpers were trying to figure out how to deal with the terrible children that were coming to the factory in a few weeks. 

"Most important, the test results need to look like accidents, especially if the children fail to make it through them," he told the workers in front of him. "That way, no one can blame me, only the children for not obeying me or following the advice I gave them."

The Oompa Loompas all nodded in agreement. It would take much thought and preparation, but it could work. After all, they could not have someone unworthy running the factory and ruining the good name of its founder! Putting their heads together, the World Famous Chocolatier and his workers huddled over a blank sheet of paper and began to plot.

* * *

Danika was consuming a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream when she turned on the latest news. Although she would probably be sick later, she had the unusual craving for the treat, and had sent Sally to the kitchen to fetch a large bowl of the delicious berries and topping. Presently, she was on her second bowl, but she set it aside once she heard the last sentence of the reporters. 

"...and now we go to Georgia Peech with the 3rd ticket winner."

"Thanks Charles. Here she is, Miss Violet Beauregard, the third ticket winner!"

The camera instantly went inside a one level house to where a girl and her mother stood inside what appeared to be a trophy room. As Danika watched, the pair went on about how many trophies Violet had won, and how she would be the one to win the "special prize at the end."

"Tell them why, Violet," her mother urged, smiling broadly.

"Because _I'm_ _a winner_."

Danika felt her jaw drop. "Oh, the nerve of that girl!" she yelled, almost spilling what was left in her bowl.

Quickly calming down, she finished the last of the strawberries and handed the bowl to Sally, who stood waiting next to her. The female Oompa Loompa gladly accepted it and whisked it away as her mistress turned her attention back towards the little blonde-haired girl on TV. Suddenly the news station cut back to the anchor.

"I'm sorry for the interruption folks, but the fourth, I repeat the fourth ticket has been found by a young boy named Mike Teevee...we go there now to Suzie Perry with the live video."

Danika braced herself for the worst, and was glad that she had. The television focused on a house that had machine gun fire and bomb sounds coming through the walls, as well as flashes of light bursting out from the windows.

"What kind of kid is this?" she said, beginning to feel sick again.

The camera soon showed a rather mousy pair of parents and their son, who appeared to be plugged into the television and a very violent video game.

"A retard could figure it out," the boy was saying, not looking up from his game.

Apparently this news station was a bit behind in getting the answer to a question previously asked. This, in turn, really annoyed Danika, who wanted to know more about Mike, but decided to simply find out what she needed from the rest of the interview. Finally, the kid looked up, a blank, uncaring expression on his face.

"In the end, I only had to buy one chocolate bar," he said.

"And how did it taste?" asked a male reporter.

"I don't know, I hate chocolate," was Mike's unfeeling reply.

Danika felt her anger rise. "Well it's a good thing you're coming to a chocolate factory! Stupid prat!" she shouted at the television, throwing a pillow at it for good measure.

Suddenly she felt the bile rise in her throat as she fell out of bed and stumbled for the bathroom yet again.

* * *

Willy had spent the entire day working with the Oompa Loompas on how to deal with the Fat Boy and the Spoiled Girl. Presently, it was evening, and all he wanted was to go to his rooms, change, and spend the rest of the night with his lovely wife. 

"Even if she _is_ sick," he muttered to himself as he opened the door.

There lay his lovely wife, lying on her back under the silk and velvet covers, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey," she said, patting a spot next to her.

Willy decided to skip changing and merely took off his hat, coat, and gloves, setting them aside with his cane. Once that was done, he lay down on the bed, putting his head in her lap so that she could run her fingers through his hair.

"Hello, my Starshine," he whispered into the darkened air of the room, smiling as her fingers glided t through his brown locks. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright," she softly replied, also enjoying the silence of the evening. "I had a craving for strawberries and whipped cream today, and ate two bowls before I was sick again." Willy would have sat up if not for her hand pressing down on his forehead. "I'm fine, I was only sick after I saw the third and fourth Golden Ticket winners."

"There are two more winners?" he asked, looking up into her eyes. "What are they like?"

"Very rotten," Danika replied, rolling her eyes. "A girl with a big ego set on winning every trophy under the sun was the third winner, and I felt like reaching through the TV and strangling her and her mother."

Willy gave a high-pitched giggle. "What about the fourth winner?"

"Apparently it's a highly intelligent boy who only thinks about television and video games." She paused for a minute. "He said that he only had to buy one candy bar, and I'm guessing he used some sort of mathematical formula to do it. He also said that he didn't eat the bar because he…"

Willy didn't like the tone her voice had taken on. "What, Starshine?" he asked.

"He said that…he hated chocolate."

Staring up at his wife, the candymaker felt his blood go cold. "He hates chocolate?" he gasped. "Then why did he even bother with the contest in the first place?"

"To see the factory, to meet you, to win the prize…I have no idea." Danika's gentle fingers continued to run through his silky hair. "Don't let it get you down, Willy. There's bound to be a decent child out there who will get the last Golden Ticket before February."

He sighed. "Let's hope so, my lovely sugar-blossom."

Reaching up, Willy took her free hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Goodness, he loved her so. With her fingers going through his hair, she could sooth away all of his worries and his fears. Best of all was when she hummed while she petted his head, as she was doing right now, her voice as soft and warm as melted chocolate.

Sighing, Willy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Danika's voice flowing around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the factory, the Oompa Loompas were gathered in another meeting. In previous times, they had traditionally met four times a year at the start of each season. Now there had been more meetings in the past few weeks than there ever had been before, and it was beginning to worry everyone in the village. What worried them even more was the news that Sally had for them. 

Sally stood up and began to speak. '_There have been two more Rotten Winners found!_'

Everyone groaned in disappointment, even the Loompa children. Once they quieted down, Sally continued.

'_One is a female who insists that she is the champion of everything, and will do whatever it takes to win the 'prize' at the end_. _Her mother is a horrid beast who lives in the glory that her daughter brings, and relishes in the attention_.' More groans sounded. '_The other is a male who, of all things, **hates chocolate**_!'

Gasps of outrage followed. Why would such a child want to see the factory if he disliked what it made? Why would he want to come here in the first place?

'_We all need to gather as much information as possible about these Rotten Winners so that we may teach them a lesson they will not soon forget_,' Sally signed to everyone.

'_But we must not tell the Fire-Haired Lady_!' cried Wendell. '_She has enough to worry about; let us not add to it_!'

The others agreed. The Cocoa Bean Man's mate had enough on her mind without having to deal with the Ticket Winners. Let her rest and regain her strength without thoughts of how to choose the best heir for the factory; that would be their job. After all, every Oompa Loompa considered the candyman and his lady as part of the tribe, and to see the two of them so unhappy made the Oompa Loompas unhappy as well.

'_We will find a way to help them_,' said Wendell.

The others merely nodded with determination.

* * *

AN: Yes, we finally finished another chapter! Woohoo! Please review! 


	5. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Okay, the transporter idea didn't work out because the Star Trek characters didn't like it being "used" that way. So, as a result, they took the transporter away before we could get it to work. So as of right now, we don't own Willy Wonka.

AN: Yes, chapter 4 is here! Everyone rejoice! **_So_** sorry about the lateness, but life happens and such…plus that new **_Pirates_** movie came out, and we all know how muses start going nuts after a Johnny Depp movie pops up! Please leave a review to let us know how we are doing; it keeps us happy and creative!

**Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin:**

The morning of February 1st dawned bright and sunny, the golden rays streaming over the newly fallen snow. In the back of her mind, Danika was thrilled that she no longer felt ill and could at least keep a little chicken noodle soup down so that she could help Willy with the winners.

Sitting at the window looking out over the courtyard, she saw a crowd at the gates of the factory, a small semi-circle around 10 people, the ticket winners and their guardians. She smiled. A new 'hair' was to come of that group, and she hoped at least one of them was kind and not spoiled.

"Alright, everyone, are we ready?" she asked Wendell, Bob and Sally, who stood behind her. All three were dressed and ready, headsets on their heads and broad grins on their faces.

"Excellent," Nika said, returning their grins. "So the puppets are ready and Willy is ready to turn on his act after the kids are officially 'freaked out' after the show."

She smiled. The puppets had been an excellent idea she had thought up by herself, just to scare the children a little. When Willy added his usual strange manor, it would give just the right touch. Turning around, Danika saw her three helpers exchanging unusually broad smiles. This, in turn, concerned her more than a little, as it looked like they had planned something big behind her back.

"Why do I suddenly feel afraid for those kids?" she said aloud, raising an eyebrow at them. "Is there something I should know?"

_The Cocoa Bean Man merely said that he would be acting a bit stranger than usual_, Sally said, an innocent look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'stranger than usual'?" the redhead said, suddenly worried and more than a bit panicked as she put on her headset and switched it on.

Wendell merely grabbed her hand and led her to what the Oompa Loompas and Willy called The Observation Room. A few quick gestures to the workers sitting at the controls caused the numerous monitors to all turn on, revealing many of the rooms within the factory. However, the image displayed on the large central screen showed exactly where the Ticket Winners and Willy were, and what Danika saw and heard through the speakers nearly made her burst out laughing.

Willy was practically making a fool of himself. "Good morning Starshine, the earth says hello!" Danika had to hold her laughter back when he said that. Had he _actually_ said that out loud to those people? From the expression on their faces, especially the parents, he must have. And he was using little flashcards!

"Oh, my gosh…is this really happening, or are you people pulling my leg?" she asked the Oompa Loompas, who were all grinning at her.

Shaking her head, Danika had the camera scan around the assortment of children and adults gathered before her husband. She was able to recognize most of the kids from the television interviews they had given, but the last winner was a puzzle; he couldn't have found the ticket more than a day ago, since reporters usually tracked down the Ticket Winners rather quickly. Unlike the other children, the last boy had a fascinated look on his face when glancing at the factory and its unusual owner. If she didn't know better, Danika could have sworn that he looked as though he were in Paradise!

"He looks promising," Danika whispered into the microphone set on her head. It was directly connected into Willy's black top hat, so that he could hear her even though he couldn't actually respond to her words. "Yes, the latest winner looks quite promising indeed."

Willy had been stuttering over the word "parents," and when Danika had spoken, he had obviously found the opportunity to weird them out a little more. He quickly zoned out, and according to the Oompa Loompas, he was pretending to think of his father while he listened to what she had to say.

Suddenly, Willy looked up and was met with strange looks, ranging from concerned to frightened and disturbed.

"Okay, then," he said in a high, cheerful voice, a bright smile on his face.

Danika laughed as they approached the Chocolate Room and the first test, made specifically for the Fat Boy. She and the Oompa Loompas had worked for weeks on this, but it would hopefully be worth it...or at least, would be worth seeing

Danika watched, eager to see everyone's expression upon seeing the room. The shock, awe, and enchantment on the faces of both adults and children made her heart swell with pride. The flowers in the Chocolate Room were flourishing due to her hard work, and to see them enjoy the sight of it was very satisfying to her. However, watching the Gloop boy eagerly stuff his face without fully appreciating the taste of the food he was eating made her feel rather sick all over again.

Suddenly, it was all better once he fell into the chocolate river. It wasn't that she wanted the boy hurt, but he didn't follow Willy's rules, and she frankly just didn't like the boy. She smiled as the Oompa Loompas performed the dance and song she and Sally had come up with. It hadn't taken long to teach the Oompa Loompas the choreography; the tiny people were extremely fond of music, and one of their hobbies included watching (oddly enough) MTV and studying the choreography of music artists, thus the ease of teaching them the song-and-dance routine.

Amazingly enough, Augustus getting stuck in the shoot was not part of her plan. The Oompa Loompas hadn't thought that the boy could be _that_ fat, and the tube was incredibly large by itself. Still, it had been amusing, and would hopefully teach the boy something about moderation when it came to food consumption.

Once the singing and dancing was completed, Danika switched the transmission signals on her headset so she could only talk to the tiny Oompa Loompas currently heading out of the Chocolate Room.

"Okay, guys, great show!" she praised, smiling as she heard them cheering to themselves before turning back to the connection with her husband's hat; she really wanted to hear what the Ticket winners were saying about the performance.

"Why would the boy's name already be in the song?" asked the boy that was presently Danika's favorite Ticket Winner.

"Improvisation is a parlor trick; anyone can do it." Danika could tell there was a smile underneath the stony gaze he was giving the boy. He turned around. "You! Say something, anything at all."

He had pointed to the girl who had won a contest for smacking her gum for too long. "Chewing gum," she said, obviously not caring a whole lot about her choice.

"_How_ did I guess that?" Danika said quietly into the microphone to Willy.

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most," Willy rhymed, nodding his head slightly at his wife's words. "See? It's exactly the same."

"No it isn't," the Teevee boy said snobbishly.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying," Willy replied with a false grin. He could hear Danika snickering through his headset. "Now, on with the tour?"

The adults looked a little worse for wear, and the children looked a _little_ bit frightened. Meanwhile, Danika couldn't wait for the next surprise waiting around the corner; it was the boat. Danika thought back to her first ride in that boat. A naughty smile was in place on her lips as the Oompa Loompas steered the boat down the river.

Quickly, Danika snapped back to the present when she heard the little girls in the boat begin to cry out in fright. She watched the large central monitor as the boat dove down the raging rapids of chocolate and past some of the most important rooms in the factory.

Danika laughed silently as they passed what she called 'the cream vault'. Passing the whipped cream room, she didn't expect anyone to understand Willy's logic on Whipped Cream, but the one little boy that had caught her eye from the beginning was the first to spot it, before even Willy could say something.

"Whipped cream," the boy replied softly, a smile on his face. Willy turned to look at him with joy.

"Precisely!" he said, laughing childishly. Danika could tell he was thrilled that the little boy had gotten it.

"That doesn't make sense," said the rich snob.

Willy looked offended. "For your information, little girl," he said, putting on an educated front. "Whipped cream isn't whipped cream until it's been whipped with whips. _Everybody_ knows that."

Danika laughed and resisted the urge to make a smart remark. Then they came upon a room that Danika was sure would get the attention of one of the adults.

"Hair cream?" Mrs. Beauregard asked, "What's that for?"

"To lock in moisture," Willy replied seemingly primping his hair.

Danika fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. Sally rushed to her side to see if she was alright, and Danika merely nodded and pulled herself back into her chair.

"Oh, my god, Willy, that was priceless!" she said into the microphone, smiling like an idiot.

All she could do was watch as Willy grinned broadly up at the ceiling cameras, lifting a hand to his hat in a mock bow to her. The others in the boat might have noticed it, but probably didn't think anything of it since they already believed that Willy was off his rocker.

Willy had the Oompa Loompa that was driving the boat stop at The Inventing Room, where the next 'character test' awaited the children. Ushering them all in, he warned them not to touch anything, and set them free to examine his many machines. The children spread out, and the parents did their best to follow them. When Mike and Violet asked Willy about the Everlasting Gobstoppers, he looked up at the cameras slightly and grinned.

"This, my friends, is an Everlasting Gobstopper. It's for children who are given very little pocket money. You can suck it all year, and it will never get any smaller." Willy then went on to show them the hair toffee and the Oompa Loompa they had nicknamed 'Cousin It,' which the Oompa Loompa tribe didn't understand (Danika made a note to show them the entire Addams Family movie someday).

Then came the gum machine…

"Watch this." Willy said with a demented look on his face. He pulled the oversized lever, and the machine unfolded elaborately to produce a single piece of gum.

"You mean that's it?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Do you even know what _it_ is?" Willy countered.

"It's gum," Violet replied, holding the piece as though it were anymore special than what she was already chewing.

Danika scoffed and Willy proceeded to pull out his flashcards. Explaining that it was a 3 course meal, and that it was roast beef tomato soup and Blueberry pie, he excited the interest of one _particular_ ticket winner.

"It sound's delicious," said the elderly man of the group, rubbing his thin stomach. Apparently he was the grandfather of Danika's privately selected boy, who the workers discovered was named Charlie.

"It sounds weird," replied the snotty, Veruca.

"Sounds like my kind of gum," Violet announced, pulling her gum out and sticking it behind her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Willy said. "It's still got a few things wrong with it." Even though he was warning all the children not to do things, they were just disobeying, which didn't concern either him or Danika at all; they were just eliminating themselves from the 'drawing' for the final prize.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm the record holder for chewing gum, I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet snapped before shoving the new stick of gum into her mouth.

From the observation room, Danika shook her head as she watched the little blonde gum-chewer's jaws do their work. Gosh, the girl was like a chewing _machine_! She must work her way through her meals without any problems at all!

"How is it, honey?" asked Violet's mother, eagerly.

"It's _amazing_!" the little girl cried, only too happy to describe her meal.

"Yeah, spit it out!" Willy said, sounding a little panicked.

"Young lady, I think you should…" began Charlie's grandfather.

Danika watched in fascination as Violet ignored the advice of the old man. A grin spread across the face of the Chocolatier's wife as she watched Violet's nose began to turn blue.

"What on Earth is happening to her nose?" Veruca asked in her snotty, well-bred voice.

Violet's mother looked alarmed. "You're turning purple…What's happening?"

"What do you mean?" the little girl asked, puzzled and obviously a bit frightened.

"Violet, you're turning violet!" Mrs. Beauregard cried.

"Well, I warned you…it always goes wrong right when it gets to the dessert…" With that, Willy gave an exaggerated frown and ducked behind a piece of equipment, leaving the others to watch as she grew into a giant blueberry.

Fascinated, Danika watched as the little girl's limbs swelled with blueberry juice. She had seen the effects it'd had on the Oompa Loompa taste-testers, but to see a _human_ little girl react to the gum this way...

Soon, now that the Oompa Loompas had their cue, they begun the second song and dance routine of the day. Willy danced along and Danika laughed. When the girl had been rolled out the door, the girl's mother turned to Willy, who slowly stopped dancing.

"Where are they taking her?" she asked.

"To the juicing room," he replied with a twisted little smile.

"What are they going to do there?" the horrified mother asked.

"They're gonna squeeze her…like a lil' pimple." Willy replied, a strange look of glee on his face. The woman looked at him like he was mad, and then went to help her daughter once she had gotten stuck inside the door.

Meanwhile, Danika couldn't hold back her giggles, which she knew her husband could hear. Really, this little "accident" had been too much! Giving one last giggle, she wiped her eyes free of her tears of laughter and turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Alright, Willy, lead them on into the factory," she said, grinning broadly.

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry about the late chapter! We promise to update sooner after this, now that the authoresses are back in touch with one another! Please review! 


	6. Process of Elimination

Disclaimer: Since the transporter didn't work out, we tried to clone Willy Wonka at our secret base of operations. We'll let you know how that works out. For now, though, Willy Wonka and his factory are not ours.

AN: We are _so incredibly sorry_ for the delay in updates! Real life, other story projects, not to mention school (for one authoress) and work (for another) have gotten in the way, so we truly hope that you aren't too mad at us! On the bright side, we posted two chapters today, so we hope that they hold you over until our next update. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 5: Process of Elimination:**

Danika watched as her husband led the three remaining children through the factory, and couldn't help but laugh at the topic of conversation.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked in her snobby English accent.

"No. Maybe. I donno," Willy said with a smile. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting."

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" asked Mike in an annoyed voice.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble, 'cause it's really starting to bum me out!" Willy said in a cheerful voice, a broad smile on his face as he walked.

"Do you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly one of the tiny people motioned to Danika, and she quickly got Willy's attention. "We're having some trouble in the Nut Sorting Room. One of the tubes came loose, and we really need to fix that. Stall for some time."

Willy nodded slightly to the cameras. "No," he said as his eyes focused on something only he could see in his imagination. He then faked another one of his "childhood flashbacks".

Danika watched, snickering as Veruca's father began to look more than a little worried. Finally, she got the signal that all was right in the Nut Sorting Room and gave Willy the "okay" to proceed to his destination.

"I'm sorry, I was having another flashback," Willy said in a dreamy voice.

"I see," said Veruca's father as he pulled his daughter away from the creepy candymaker.

"Do these flashbacks happen often?" asked Mr. Teevee.

Willy gave a broad, somewhat evil, grin. "Increasingly," he said. "Today…"

Danika snorted into her microphone as Willy led the visitors to the Nut Sorting Room. Once again, she burst out laughing, this time at the sight of Veruca's father trying to make a business deal with Willy, only for the Chocolatier to send the man's calling card flying over his shoulder. However, one of the funniest things she had ever seen was when Willy called Veruca's father "really weird". She knew that Willy had probably done it to make her laugh, and she appreciated it. Finally, once she had calmed down, Danika watched as the group entered the room.

"Squirrels!" cried Veruca.

"Yeah, squirrels," Willy said, his tone sarcastically thrilled-sounding.

"Why use squirrels and not Oompa Loompas?" asked the arrogant Mr. Salt.

"Because squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time," Willy replied in a serious voice. "See how they tap the nuts with their little knuckles? Oh, look!" He then pointed out a squirrel who had a bad nut and how it dealt with it. "I think that one's got a bad nut!"

"Daddy, I want a squirrel!" demanded Veruca upon seeing just what the little animals could do. "Get me one of those squirrels!"

Danika groaned and hid her face as she listened to the heated exchange between the spoiled little girl, her father, and Willy. Her head snapped up upon hearing the list of animals that Veruca already had, but was apparently tired of already. Goodness, the girl practically had a menagerie of creatures, and she wanted _more_? Danika watched as Mr. Salt smiled dotingly upon his daughter and turned towards Willy.

"Mr. Wonka, how much for one of your squirrels? Name your price," he declared, apparently very sure that the famous candymaker was going to give in to Veruca as everyone else had.

"Willy, tell them where they can stick their money," Danika said into her microphone. "But…be nice about it, would you?"

"Oh, they aren't for sale," replied her husband to the snobbish child and parent. "She can't have one."

Danika burst out laughing at the expression on Veruca's face in response to that.

"I'm sorry, darling," Willy said, imitating Mr. Salt's voice perfectly. "Mr. Wonka is being unreasonable."

She could feel her sides hurting at that point. "Willy, how did you do that?" Danika gasped in between giggles into her microphone.

However, Willy was too busy watching Veruca slip through the fence, warning her to "not touch the squirrel's nuts," which made Danika almost pass out on the floor laughing. She then watched as Veruca was attacked by the adorable little critters and Willy was attempting to find the correct key to the little gate. What the visitors _didn't_ know was that he already knew which was the correct key and was merely faking his search for it, just so Veruca would get her little 'lesson' about real life.

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt cried, panicked at the sight of his child heading towards the hole in the center of the Nut Room.

"To where all the bad nuts go, the garbage shoot," was the calm reply.

"Where does the shoot go?" asked the worried father.

"To the incinerator," Willy said with a touch of dark laughter in his voice, causing Danika to shiver. She loved it when he talked like that. "But don't worry, we only light it on Tuesday's."

"Today _is_ Tuesday," stated Mike Teevee.

Both Willy and Danika felt like slapping the little boy. "Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today," Willy chirped, trying to sound positive.

At this point, Danika turned away to talk to her helpers, covering the mouthpiece as she did so. "I need a few of you to go make sure that the little Spoiled Girl survived the fall," she said. "The last thing we need is for her to be hurt and have her father come after us with a lawsuit." She paused for a moment. "And make sure that the incinerator really _is_ off, just in case."

The Oompa Loompas before her didn't look happy about their task, but could see the Fire-Haired Lady's point. After they had left, Danika turned to watch Willy bobbing back and forth while in the background, she could hear the Oompa Loompas singing the song about Veruca and how rotten she and her parents were.

Finally, the song ended and she closed her eyes in a yawn, tired from the work and stress. She opened her eyes just in time to catch Willy leading the last two children onto the Great Glass Elevator. "Wait, what happened to Mr. Salt?" she asked, though it wasn't directed at anyone in particular. A quick switch to the view of the garbage room showed that he had somehow joined his daughter and presently sat with his head buried in a pile of rotten fruit. "Oh…oh, well."

Turning back to the main monitor, she watched as the Elevator zoomed through half a dozen rooms. Willy was explaining how the elevator worked, and Danika could see the fascination glowing in Charlie's eyes as they traveled through the different candy rooms. Meanwhile, Mike Teevee was looking bored out of his mind as they sailed through the factory.

"God, does that kid have _any_ imagination in that head of his?" she quietly asked herself. She could feel the Oompa Loompas around her shaking their heads, and couldn't prevent herself from rolling her eyes. "It was a rhetorical question!"

The Oompa Loompas merely laughed as they continued to help check on the Great Glass Elevator's progress. Danika laughed as the contraption moved through the Fudge Mountain Room, the Pink Sheep's Wool Candy Room, and through the…

"Administration offices?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh, no...they'd better not be going where I think they are!" She quickly turned on her microphone headset. "Willy, can you hear me?"

His eyes lifted towards the nearly microscopic video camera they had installed in there years ago, for safety purposes. A rather broad smile was on his lips as he glanced from the camera to one of the lit up buttons. Danika ordered a nearby Oompa Loompa to zoom in on the button so that she could see where Willy was taking them.

"The Candy Explosion Room?" she nearly screamed into the headset as she saw her husband wince slightly, though no one else on the Elevator witnessed it. "Willy, are you insane? Do you know what'll happen if one of the kids, oh, I don't know, has one of those things explode right by his head?"

Suddenly, Willy got a traumatized look on his face and Danika winced, mentally slapping herself for saying something. Not too long ago, she'd had a very bad experience in that room not long after Willy had first created it. The candy itself was relatively harmless, mostly being peppermint-flavored candy balls that literally exploded in one's mouth. The result was that a person's breath would smell sweet and pepperminty for 24-hours after eating one, and they were one of the bestsellers amongst adults and teens.

However, while they were being tested, Willy had gotten the bright idea of showing his beloved wife the room and explaining it to her, like he did with every other room he made in the factory. Danika had been impressed with the idea for both candy and its testing, but when one of the first-to-be-tested, very large candy balls had exploded right next to the elevator, the effect was bad. Danika had literally been tossed off her feet, her head ringing from both the sound of the explosion and the fact that her head had collided against the side of the Glass Elevator.

Willy had been out of his mind with worry as he carried his wife to the hospital wing of the factory, never leaving her side as the Oompa Loompas treated her for temporary hearing loss and a slight concussion. He'd attached himself to her, exchanging pantomime and written notes with her while she got her hearing back and waiting on her hand-and-foot while she recovered from the concussion. Since then, Willy had forbidden Danika from going near that room, though she did like to watch the fireworks they produced from the safety of the surveillance room.

Danika sighed as sighed and watched as Mike complained about the whole factory being pointless, although she beamed with joy as Charlie said that candy doesn't have a point, which makes it candy. Her heart instantly warmed towards the kindhearted boy, and she prayed that he would win. Meanwhile, she had to get that look off of Willy's face.

"Willy, can you hear me?" she whispered into the microphone, seeing him snap out of it a little, his eyes drifting up to the camera. "Willy, I love you, I know what you're thinking about, and you need to stop. I wasn't badly hurt, and I know that you would never, _ever_ put me in any sort of danger." He smiled very slightly at the camera. "Alright, now, focus on Charlie and Mike."

She said that just in time, because at that point, little Mike Teevee demanded that he pick a room. A broad, evil grin spread across Willy's face, meaning that he knew where Mike would choose to go, and was counting on teaching the kid a lesson as soon as possible. Danika tried to figure out which room the kid would choose, and only one came to mind…and it just happened to, ironically, be the only room _without_ a security camera for people to keep watch in!

"Willy, don't let him choose the…"

Too late. The Elevator was already racing towards the Television Room.

Danika angrily paced the surveillance room, muttering really nasty things under her breath as she walked back and forth across the colorful floor tiles. Meanwhile, the Oompa Loompas were very carefully watching her out of the corners of their eyes when they weren't watching the video screens, trying not to do anything to further aggravate her more than she already was.

"They've been in there for over an hour!" she snapped to nobody in particular. "What could be _happening_ in there?"

While she was ranting, her feet hadn't stopped moving me back and forth, her fingers drumming against the sides of her legs. Just when Danika was about to start swearing aloud, Wendell rushed in, waving his hands around so wildly that even the other Oompa Loompas had trouble understanding him.

"Okay, Wendell, if you keep flailing around like that, you're going to take someone's eye out," Danika said, rolling her eyes.

The tiny being immediately calmed down and began again, all eyes watching his every movement. Wendell then began reciting all that he had seen in the television room. He told about how Mike had degraded Willy, saying that the Chocolatier was an idiot and didn't know what he was doing, which made Danika extremely angry. However, Wendell went on to say that that Mike had decided to use the television machine on himself!

"He did _what_!" Danika screamed, seriously beginning to panic. "Oh, God, _now_ what do we do?"

Wendell was quick to reassure the Lady of the factory, explaining that Willy was now sending him to the 'taffy puller' to get him to the right size, and that the father of the rotten boy went with him as well.

"Taffy puller?" she asked, thoroughly confused. "Why the taffy puller? All Willy would have to do is build a huge television, beam Mike through the machine, and he would appear in the large TV exactly as he was before! All they would need was patience!"

Another Oompa Loompa began waving his hands around, saying that the boy wouldn't learn anything if they did it her way. This caused Danika to sigh in defeat and give in.

"Alright, you've got a point," she said grudgingly. "Well, where are they now? Are they in the Elevator yet?"

Wendell nodded and pointed to a screen that showed inside of the elevator. Willy was smiling strangely while the poor boy and his elderly grandfather looked terrified, the walls of the factory rushing past them as they shot upwards.

"Willy? What are you doing?" she yelled into her headset; all she got was a crazed laugh from the chocolatier.

Desperate to find out what was going on (not to mention where her husband and their factory winner was going), Danika had the camera crew zoom in on the lighted button on the elevator wall.

"Up and out? Oh, no…"

Before she could say anything else, the sound of crackling glass could be heard over the headset. Danika sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until they come back to the factory," she said, pulling off the headset. "I'm going to bed. Send Willy to me as soon as he's back and available, okay?"

The little helpers merely nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

AN: Yay, we finally finished this chapter! And you got two in one day! Once 


	7. Concerning Charlie Bucket

Disclaimer: Our negotiations with the Star Trek characters didn't work because we couldn't offer them enough cool Wonka technology in payment for the transporter. As a result, they took the transporter away before we could get it to work. So as of right now, we don't own Willy Wonka.

AN: Oh, wow, we are _so_ sorry for the lateness of our update! Honestly, real life got in the way, and there's nothing we can do about that. We plan on finishing this story completely, though, and as quickly as we can, because the Wonka fad is ending for us both. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Chapter 6: Concerning Charlie Bucket:**

Yawning, Danika opened her eyes and looked around the room she shared with her husband. The maroon-and-purple drapes on the bed, walls, and windows kept the place dark, which was just as she liked it these days. For some reason, the light made her head ache until she was either fully awake or fully asleep. Yawning once more, Danika was surprised when she heard something from beside the bed. Leaning over, she spotted Sally standing there looking rather worried.

"Yes?" she said, rubbing her eyes to better see what the Oompa Loompa was saying.

The tiny being explained that Willy had returned to the factory, and seemed rather sad for some reason. Puzzled, and more than a little alarmed, Danika jumped out of bed while Sally fetched her a purple knee-length dress. After hastily pulling it on, brushing her hair and putting a pair of purple sandals on her feet, she followed her guide to Willy.

He was standing in the center of the Chocolate Room, staring at the waterfall as he hung his head, almost in shame. Confused at her husband's mood, Danika approached silently, so as not to startle him. When she reached his side, she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense beneath her touch, though only slightly.

"Willy?" she said in a soft voice. "Willy, what's wrong?"

The chocolatier turned to his wife and sighed, his violet eyes devoid of their usual mischievous sparkle.

"It seems that Charlie didn't want to be my heir..." he said softly.

"But... why would he give all this up?" Danika wondered more to herself than to Willy. The chocolatier looked nervous and shifted slightly under her hand, which was still on his shoulder. "Willy... what did you say to him?"

Willy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Nothing," he said, completely avoiding eye contact.

Danika looked him over. "Willy, I swear if you don't tell me what you said to Charlie, I'll..."

"I... I said... I said that he had to leave his family!" Willy blurted out suddenly.

Danika's eyes grew wide. "You said _what_?" she yelled. Willy actually winced and flinched back from her. "_Why_ would you say something stupid like that? Actually, never mind that…what, _exactly_, did you say to him?"

Willy cleared his throat nervously. "Well…I said that…he…couldn't have his family hanging over his head like a dead goose, and that…" he winced when he saw Danika's eyes spark in anger, "that they weren't conducive to a creative atmosphere."

"Oh, Willy!" his wife exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "How could you say that when you know how much the value of 'family' means to me? Not to mention that we desperately need an heir to the factory, and that Charlie is absolutely _perfect_ for taking it over?"

Willy opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Danika waved her right pointer finger in his face. "William Wilber Wonka, you are going to apologize to that boy if it is the last thing you do!"

He could only stand there and gape as his wife turned and stalked off into the factory. When she was out of sight, Willy couldn't help but feel a bit torn up inside. He wanted to go and first apologize to Danika for his behavior, but knew from experience that waiting would be the best bet. It was a well-learned lesson, and was one of the few he had managed to master when it came to dealing with a very angry Danika Wonka.

For the first few months of their marriage, whenever they'd had a fight, Willy had always made the mistake of approaching her too soon with an apology. After a while, he managed to deduce that Danika merely needed time to cool off and gather her thoughts, as well as actually think about what had been done and said during their argument. A few hours after they separated, Willy usually showed up at their quarters with a bouquet of candy roses and a shameful expression, and Danika was more than ready to "_kiss-and-make-up_."

Hopefully, this time would be no different.

* * *

Huffing, Danika slammed the door of the room she shared with Willy and stalked over to the bed, collapsing onto the purple-and-maroon bed before a wave of common sense hit her. Why had she behaved so badly to (or in front of) Willy? Yelling at him and behaving so poorly was not like her. 

'_What is wrong with me_?' she thought, her brow furled in puzzlement. '_Poor Willy. Even if he had been wrong to say that to Charlie, he was behaving in his normal fashion_.'

She, however, was not. Willy could be excused in his beliefs that family could hinder a person's creativity when it came to making candy, especially when she considered his past with his own family. Danika, however, considered herself more mature than that, and had no excuse to behave the way she had.

'_Mood swings_,' she thought with a touch of humor. '_Willy always calls it that, particularly when its that time of the month. The poor man always keeps a calendar of when I'm due for it, and he always ducks-and-covers when it arrives_.'

Well, mood swings or not, she owed him an apology, even if she didn't have an explanation for the way she was acting. Yawning, Danika promised to make this the best '_kiss-and-make-up_' she and Willy had ever had…right after she woke up from having another nap.

* * *

Knowing that he wouldn't be seeing Danika for a while, Willy headed off to what normal people would call The Board Room of the factory. In most big, multi-billion dollar companies, The Board Room would be the meeting place of the "head honcho" and the other executive board members who ran the company. All of them would be in dark suits and ties as they sat at a big, fancy, wooden table, reclining in black, equally fancy leather chairs, and they'd all talk about serious stuff that would bore normal people to tears. 

For Willy Wonka, however, this meeting room was all about comfort; not just for him, of course, but also for his wife and his workers. There wasn't a big wooden table, because Willy felt it would insult the Oompa Loompas by making them feel even smaller than they already were. Instead, there was an open space created in the form of an oval, and forming that oval were some incredibly large pillows.

In fact, the room had been decorated in the style of an Indian prince's public rooms. Willy had obtained the idea from Prince Pondicherry's summer home in India, where the two had gathered in order to discuss the creation of a chocolate palace for the prince. Bright shades of gold, white, silver, and blue decorated the walls and ceiling, making the room feel grand and airy at the same time. There was even a hidden fan that blew pleasantly warm air into the room, creating the perfect temperature to relax and talk business or pleasure in.

When he entered the room, Willy went straight for a large purple cushion at one end of the oval. Next to it was a large green cushion, and the rest of the oval shape was outlined in much smaller cushions in various bright colors and patterns. The large seats were obviously for Willy and Danika, if she cared to join him (which she often did), but the smaller seats were for the Oompa Loompa workers who took part in the meetings.

Now, just because humans put certain people in certain "higher up" positions doesn't mean that Willy Wonka did the same thing. Those who were invited to the Lovely Speaking Room (as the Oompa Loompas called it) were often called for a reason. In fact, every single worker had been called into the Speaking Room at one point or another, for it was in this room that Willy Wonka spoke of his ideas to certain workers, and asked their opinions on whether or not his plans could be made into reality/candy. For instance, if one of Willy's ideas involved some kind of chewy candy, each and every Oompa Loompa in the Chewy Candy Section would be gathered into the Speaking Room and told about Willy's idea. Workers from the Taffy Department, the Gummy Candy Department, even the Chewing Gum Department would be brought in to judge whether or not something could be done or not, or to give ideas in order to help Willy out. All of this was what made the Speaking Room almost as important as the Inventing Room.

Today, however, there was something else Willy needed to talk about, and it required the wisest and most creative members of the Oompa Loompa tribe. The Wiseman, the Chief, the Healer, Willy's psychiatrist, and the cleverest child were brought in to help give Willy ideas on how to get out of this latest jam. Once everyone was seated, Willy looked nervously around, trying to think of a way to begin the meeting without sounding foolish. Before he could say anything, though, the Chief of the Oompa Loompa tribe looked at him and sighed.

_What have you done __**this**__ time_? asked the old Oompa Loompa, his hands flying about as he talked with his hands. _I saw your mate walk off, and could see she was angry. What did you say to her to make her so upset_?

Willy glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Actually, it's more of a combination of what I did _and_ what I said to her," he said, right before explaining the situation to them, which only seemed to make the Oompa Loompas even more annoyed.

Of course, Willy knew how much his workers loved Danika. The entire Oompa Loompa tribe adored the woman they called The Fire-Haired Lady, and practically worshiped the ground she walked on. The fact that Danika was patient, helpful, and a good listener whenever there was a problem in the factory only made her more dear in everyone's eyes. Not to mention that she won the heart of the infamous Willy Wonka, the savior of the Oompa Loompa tribe. Therefore, it was no wonder that, for the most part, the tiny workers always got extremely annoyed whenever Willy did something to anger Danika, and frequently gave him advice on how to appease her afterwards.

Now, although the tribal members gathered in the meeting were upset, they were more forgiving of their employer than before. They understood Willy's actions, and they knew that the Fire-Haired Lady understood, too. However, they recommended a really romantic apology when the Chocolatier went to go see his wife later. In the mean time, they had to help solve what caused the spat between Willy and Danika in the first place.

"So, now that you're all caught up, I really need a good way to…apologize…to Charlie Bucket," Willy said. "Any suggestions?"

The Amazing Chocolatier smiled when the Oompa Loompa child that had been included in this meeting raised his hand. Normally, adults dismissed children whenever the little one spoke about things supposedly beyond their comprehension. Willy, however, liked to hear what children had to say, mostly because they were blunt, honest, and said whatever was on their mind. That was why he tended to include a child or two from the Oompa Loompa tribe in most of his meetings.

_You should go and apologize to the Fire-Haired Lady first, since she is your mate_, the Loompa child signed. _Promise her that you will go and see Charlie, and that you will right what you did wrong_.

The Wiseman spoke (or rather, signed) up on the matter. _Then, in a few days, go and see Charlie when he is alone. Then you can say you are sorry, and renew your offer to him_.

"But what if I'm refused again?" Willy said, feeling concerned about the outcome of facing the young Bucket boy once more.

_You will never know unless you try_, the Chief said while glaring in his direction. _If the boy accepts, then he accepts. If not, then you have to conduct another search for an heir to your work_.

Willy sighed as the rest of the Oompa Loompas nodded in agreement with their leader. They were right, of course, but honestly, he'd been hoping for something more helpful, like _how_ to approach Charlie and admit he was wrong about the whole thing. Besides, the boy was used to seeing Willy as the childish persona he'd put on for show during the tour; it wasn't as if Willy could just walk up to Charlie as his normal self and expect a warm welcome. If he did that, then Charlie would think him a fraud and not want anything to do with him or the factory!

'_But first, an apology to Danika_,' Willy thought as the group dispersed.

Yes, the apology to his wife certainly came first. They could always try and find another heir, but there was only one woman that Willy loved more than chocolate, and that was Danika. He couldn't bear the thought of her being mad at him, and he would do anything to make her happy again.

"Candy flowers," he muttered to himself as he walked down the hall towards the suite of rooms he shared with his beloved. "Spun sugar roses, actually, flavored with vanilla and colored white…Danika loves white roses…and mint leaves and stems…she loves mint…"

It was a good think he kept that recipe handy; otherwise, he'd be sleeping on the floor of his office…again. Whistling his own personal theme song, Willy headed for the Spun Sugar Confections Room.

* * *

AN: Again, sorry for the late update! We'll try and get the next one up sooner. Please review! 


	8. It's Never Too Late to Apologize

Disclaimer: The cloning idea didn't work because the Star Wars characters wouldn't let us borrow the technology. Therefore, Willy Wonka and his factory are not ours.

AN: Okay, after a hugely long hiatus, here is the return of _Dark Chocolate Days_. I (Mystic Lady Fae) will try my best to get this finished soon, because my Willy Wonka creativity is almost gone, so I'll get this done ASAP. Thanks to those who have been keeping up with this! It means a lot to me.

**Chapter 7: It's Never Too Late to Apologize:**

Danika woke to the smell of vanilla, mint, and sugar, which made her smile. There was the slight rustling of leaves, and as she opened her eyes, she saw a fantastic sight. The purple and maroon sheets were covered in roses and rose petals, which, according to the smells in the room, were made of candy. She selected a green leaf and tentatively licked it with the tip of her tongue. The taste of mint and sugar exploded delightfully in her mouth, and she popped the entire treat into her mouth.

"Morning, Starshine," Willy's voice softly called to her.

Looking around, she spotted him in a chair not far from the bed. "Morning," she said. "Have you been up all night?"

He shook his head. "Almost. I made you your favorite candy flowers, then spent part of the night thinking about Charlie."

Smiling slightly, Danika slid out of bed and walked over to her husband, who held out his arms to her like a lost little boy searching for affection. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Danika carefully took a seat in his lap as Willy wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he put his head on her shoulder. Sensing that he needed comfort, Danika began combing her fingers through his hair, knowing that it almost always managed to sooth away his worries.

Willy sighed and snuggled his face against her neck. "I was thinking about going into town," he muttered. "You know, to talk to Charlie. I heard that he's gotten a job shining shoes outside a restaurant, and thought it would be best if I caught him there alone."

"That's a good idea," she approved. "It'd be best to get it done without an audience, but aren't you worried about people recognizing you?"

"Nah, I haven't been out for a long time; I doubt they'll even think twice when they see me."

Danika didn't have the heart to tell him that, given the way he dressed on a daily basis, there was no way anyone was going to miss seeing Willy. Between the top hat and bright colors, well…Willy Wonka was a hard guy to miss, even out in public.

* * *

After a light breakfast, Danika helped Willy get dressed for the outdoors. He'd been outside to greet the Ticket winners, but that had been for only a short time; today, he would probably be out all day, and would need to dress warmly. The Oompa Loompas put together a thick coat, boots, scarf, gloves, and goggles for Willy to wear, since he hadn't been out in the sun for ages and the light reflecting off the snow might blind him. 

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" Danika asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Those gloves look awfully thin, maybe we should wait until Sally makes a thicker pair for you."

Willy waved her off. "Really, sugar plum, I'm fine so you can stop acting all mother-like on me."

She smiled. "I just can't help wanting you warm and comfortable. The last thing we need is a sick Willy Wonka!"

Giving him one last wave, Danika watched him enter the Great Glass Elevator and zoom off into town, wishing that she could have gone with him. This was something he had to face on his own, though, so with one last sigh, Danika turned to head towards the library, intent on enjoying a hot fire, some mint hot cocoa, and a good book.

* * *

It was nearly dark before Willy returned to the factory, and even though Danika should have been worried, she really wasn't. What had to be said between him and Charlie was bound to take a while, and Danika was used to spending long periods of time away from Willy's side, given that the Great Chocolatier was prone to odd bursts of brilliance in regards to his candy. 

Lunch, afternoon tea (a habit Nika had picked up while in England), and dinner passed, and still there was no sign of Willy. Sally had keep a tight watch on her mistress all day, and was pleased that Danika was feeling well enough to actually eat and keep her food down. Granted, most of the meals were light foods, such as soups, bread and butter, or a small sandwich, but they were all consumed happily and easily, much to the relief of the female Oompa Loompa.

Finally, just as darkness settled in and everyone in the factory was settling in for the night, the door to the Wonka suite flew open and in strolled a broadly grinning Willy Wonka. Without pausing, he went straight to his wife, lifted her out of the bed and twirled her around the room. The air was filled with her laughter and squeals for him to put her down, but the chocolatier kept tight hold of his beloved, his arms carrying her bridal style as he looked down into her sparkling green eyes.

"I did it, Nika," he whispered. "I talked to Charlie."

She laughed. "Of course you did!"

Willy carefully set her down into a very plush chair and sat in one set opposite of hers. "We talked about how much f-f-f-family means to him, and then I remembered how much it meant to you before we got married, and then we…"

Danika sat and looked at him closely. "And then…what?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We…went to visit…my father."

For a moment, she felt like a bucket of ice water had washed over her entire body, sapping the warmth from her body and air from her lungs. Willy's father? She hadn't even known the man was still alive!

"What…why…how…"

Willy avoided her eyes by looking at his lap. "Charlie and I went to talk to him. I needed help facing him, and Charlie offered to go with me. It was spur-of-the-moment, otherwise I would have waited to come back for you, but then you've been so sick lately and-"

His words were cut off by Danika walking over to his chair and grasping him by the chin, forcing him to look up at her. "It's alright," she said, stopping his babbling. "I wish that I could have gone with you, but if it was with Charlie, then it had to have been the right time for you to do so."

Her words were greeted with a sigh of relief and strong arms pulling her down into her husband's lap. "Dad's living in a house a few miles out of town," he whispered into her hair. "I can't believe he still practices; he should be retired by now."

"What does he practice?"

"He's a dentist."

Danika wasn't sure she heard right. She and looked at her husband to see if he was joking. "He's…a dentist? The world's greatest chocolatier is the son of a dentist?"

"Not just any dentist." Willy's chest puffed out in pride. "The best dentist in town. Ask anybody."

It took him five minutes to get his wife to stop laughing and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the World's Greatest Chocolatier and his wife woke to a sunny day and a fresh dusting of snow on the ground. After a breakfast of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, they got dressed and headed downstairs to await their guest. This morning, Willy wore a white shirt, maroon vest, black coat and pants, and black boots; black gloved hands clutched an ebony walking stick. Danika wore a maroon dress with a thin gold over robe made of gauze-like material with black shoes. Both were nervous as heck. 

As they'd eaten, Willy told Danika of Charlie coming by today to see the factory on a more expansive tour, and that he was going to surprise him with the existence of a _Mrs_. Willy Wonka. Eventually, Willy hoped to bring his father, Dr. Wonka, to the factory to meet his wife and his new heir.

But first things first…

The gates were swung open, and five minutes later, Danika was face-to-face with a nervous Charlie Bucket and his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked surprised at there being another "tall person" in the factory, and even more shocked that it was a woman no one knew about.

"Hi!" Danika said, grinning as broadly as her husband, who held her warmly by the hand. "I'm Danika Wonka, and welcome to the factory." She looked at Charlie. "Or should I say, welcome _back_ to the factory?"

The others were speechless for a moment as their hands where shaken and their coats hauled off by a dozen Oompa Loompas. The sight of the tiny people made Mr. and Mrs. Bucket gape, though Charlie merely handed them his coat with a friendly smile and a word of thanks.

"Well, let's go sit down, shall we?" Danika asked, taking her husband's arm. "This way, please."

The three Buckets followed closely behind the World's Greatest Chocolatier and looked around in wonder at all of the numerous hallways, doors, and workers in jumpsuits that blazed with bright neon colors. Just as they were feeling thoroughly lost and confused, the Buckets were led into the library, in the center of which was a round table made of perfectly polished wood. Several covered trays, a tea set, and five place settings sat on top, and around the table were five chairs. When each person was seated, Danika began to pour out hot cocoa for everyone and Willy took the lids off of the trays, revealing platters of finger-sandwiches and fresh fruit.

Looking across the table, Danika saw Mrs. Bucket giving her a very close inspection. She did her best not to laugh as she set down her cup and looked directly at the woman sitting across from her. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Mrs. Bucket?"

The other woman blushed and looked down. "Well, I assumed, at first, that you were related to Mr. Wonka some how, but you really aren't, are you?"

Danika smiled kindly, not at all insulted by the question. "No, I'm not related to Willy. I'm actually his wife."

_That_ certainly got the other woman's attention. "I didn't know he was married," Mrs. Bucket gasped.

"Well, it's not exactly something we put out there for everyone to know about," Willy sarcastically replied, rolling his violet eyes.

His wife reached over and smacked him gently on the arm. "What Willy means is that we're very private people, and hanging our business out for the world to see is something we just don't do," Danika explained. "It's also a very long story on how I came to be here; –actually, it sort of has something to do with Charlie becoming the future owner of the factory."

* * *

An hour later, the Buckets were filled in on the Wonka's love story, as well as their situation. The fact that they had failed to produce an heir to the factory had left the pair worried and desperate, thus leading to the creation of the Golden Ticket Contest. 

"I hope that he didn't scare you when you first toured the factory," Danika apologized to Charlie. "He really isn't like that –well, most of the time. Willy is a good man, and he just wanted to be sure that the best child was chosen to inherit everything."

"And I hope that you weren't frightened or anything by what happened to the other kids," Willy said, his voice calm and normal instead of falsely high-pitched as it had been during the contest tour. "After seeing how they behaved on TV, I had to find ways of testing all of the winners to see if they had what it took to take care of my factory and the Oompa Loompas."

Danika put a hand on his arm. "It's just too bad that they were all rotten," she said, looking at their guests. "I didn't like any of them, so the Oompa Loompas, Willy and I had to study their habits and base our tests on what we found out. You saw how the Violet didn't listen when Willy told her not to chew the gum, and when Veruca went through the gates to get a nut-sorting squirrel."

Willy smiled kindly at the Buckets. "None of them were really harmed, though I hope all of them learned a lesson," he remarked. "Like gluttony is a bad thing, as is getting your own way all the time. Hopefully they'll be better people then they were before, but that's up to them."

Mrs. Bucket nodded. "I can see that, though it did somewhat alarm me that one of them is purple and another resembles a rubber band."

Danika snickered as Willy nonchalantly waved a gloved hand in the air. "Oh, Violet will turn normal in a few months," he told them. "The blue effect isn't permanent like you think. The Oompa Loompas who are testing the gum rather like it and prefer being blue because it makes them look different, that's all. As for Mike Teevee, his body will stretch back to normal in a few months, too, as long as he keeps breathing and eating like a normal human."

All three Buckets sighed in relief before Mr. Bucket turned to look at Willy. "So you want our son to be the heir to your factory? How is that going to work out? The last time we saw you, you asked Charlie to give up his family for the sake of your candy."

Willy had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "I had no right to ask that of him. I let my bad experiences with my parents get in the way, and that was just bad judgment on my part; Danika gave me a sound lecture on that, considering the close bond she has with her own family. I realized she was right, and since I can't stand seeing my Starshine unhappy or angry with me, I went to apologize to Charlie and make amends."

To the relief of both Willy and Danika, Charlie smiled at him. "Does that mean my family can move into the factory?" he blurt out excitedly.

Seeing her husband about to object, Danika shot him a look that silenced him instantly. She then turned to smile kindly at the boy beside her. "Of course they can," she said, very much thrilled with the idea of having "tall people" to talk with besides her husband. "Goodness knows we have enough spare bedrooms for them."

"Actually, my sweet gumdrop, I was hoping to move their entire house here." The rest of the table turned to stare at him. Willy grinned. "Since your house is relatively small, it wouldn't be too hard to pick it up and drop it right in the middle of the Chocolate Room, probably on a hill overlooking the chocolate waterfall."

"Chocolate waterfall?" Mrs. Bucket whispered to her husband, who shrugged.

"That sounds great!" Charlie cried, leaping up from his chair. "Mom, Dad, can we? Dad can still go to work, and we'd be in the factory, so I wouldn't have to travel back and forth everywhere."

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket exchanged looks. "Sounds alright with me," Mr. Bucket said, also rising from his hand. Holding out his hand, he and his family waited for the Wonka's reply.

Laughing, Danika took his hand in hers and shook. "Great! Now, what do you say to some lunch?"

* * *

Hours passed, and Danika had a fantastic time showing the Buckets everything she could think of. Charlie looked like he was in heaven, his father looked dazed, and his mother looked fascinated with the Oompa Loompa workers that greeted them in each room and in the hallways. 

"They really are amazing," commented Mrs. Bucket as a trio of workers carried an extremely large beaker of sparkling pink liquid past them. "Do all of them work in making candy?"

Danika shook her head, "Oh, no, many of the female Oompa Loompas work in the Administration Offices, typing up paperwork, filing things, taking candy orders, or organizing contracts for Willy to sign. Others are nurses, doctors, cooks, teachers for the young Oompa Loompas in school, and a few are librarians and psychiatrists."

Mrs. Bucket looked confused. "Psychiatrists?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Well, sometimes you just need a professional to listen and help you out. As much as I love Willy, I know that I can't always help him when things get complicated." She leaned closer to Mrs. Bucket's ear. "Between you and me, Willy can figure out his own problems. The psychologist is mostly there to scribble fake notes and give the occasional nod when he thinks Willy is heading in the right direction to the solution he's looking for. I swear that Oompa Loompa is worth every cocoa bean we pay him!"

The two women giggled and continued walking through the hallways, followed close behind by the men, who were also exchanging words. Well, it was mostly Willy who was doing the talking, with Mr. Bucket and Charlie occasionally getting the odd word in.

"I know you'll still probably want to stay in school and be with your friends, so I won't ask you to give up a perfectly good education," the candymaker was currently saying. "Besides, friends are good to have, though I don't want you bringing them to the factory as of yet; we don't know who we can trust at this point, if ever."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "And I'll come right back after school and finish my homework before I start learning about candy," he piped up.

Willy 'tsked' and shook his head. "You won't just be learning about candy, my dear boy. You'll also be giving me fresh ideas, and be someone I can bounce my own ideas off of. The Oompa Loompas are great workers, and are fun to talk to and hang out with, but they don't think like we do, and having a new person with a fresh set of eyes, ears, and brains is invaluable in this trade."

That sort of sensible talk surprised his audience, and both Charlie and his father gaped at him in disbelief. Willy chuckled. "What, you don't think I can function beyond a fifth-grade level? I'm a child at heart, but I _am_ a grown man. I've seen the world and gotten married to one of the greatest woman on earth. Believe me, Danika is a young woman who can understand me and keep me on my toes. Not just anyone can do that and keep up with me like she can."

Violet eyes followed the red-haired woman with such affection and love that it made Charlie smile. Perhaps working with Willy Wonka wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Danika and Willy Wonka fell into bed feeling very hopeful and content for the first time in weeks. The contest was over, they had their heir to the factory, and that particular heir was a good, sweet, creative boy that was definitely worthy of becoming the Wonka Factory's owner. 

"Did we do well, my Starshine?" Willy asked as he joined his wife underneath the velvet covers.

She smiled and snuggled close as he wrapped his arms around her. "We did very well, O King of Candy," she said. "Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like to visit my aunt and uncle. Kylie is going to graduate from middle school this year, and they want me to help pick out a present for her."

A soft kiss pressed against her forehead. "That's fine. I need to talk to the Oompa Loompas about how to move the Bucket house into the Chocolate Room, then we need to make the whole place perfect for when they're ready to come live in the factory."

Danika closed her eyes and sighed. "Goodnight, Willy," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my sweetest of hearts," he whispered back before drifting into dreams of candy and Danika.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't like the previous ones, but I'm kind of rusty in regards to this story, plus I'm doing this solo. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! 


	9. A Sweet and Sour Discovery

Disclaimer: We tried to bribe Tim Burton into letting us "borrow" Willy Wonka, but it didn't work, so we (still) don't own the delicious chocolatier.

AN: Sorry this is so late, work has been a nightmare these past few weeks! Anyway, I give this story about three or four more chapters, at most, and then it's over. Sorry, but there won't be a sequel, because I just don't have the time or ability to do it. However, feel free to check out the other stories under my penname, Mystic Lady Fae, for more Johnny Depp fics. Thanks, and please review.

**Chapter 8: A Sweet-and-Sour Discovery:**

Much to her dismay, Danika woke feeling nauseous and spent a good part of the morning in the bathroom, cursing her endless bout of stomach flu as her husband lovingly held her hair back and sang pointless, silly songs to her. It was a sweet gesture, and she much appreciated it. Finally, when she had cleaned herself up and rinsed her mouth, Danika put on a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, and black boots. Sally helped her into a black coat with red embroidery and red silk lining before pressing a pair of black gloves into her mistress's hands for safe measure.

Danika looked down at her small helper and smiled. "Thanks, Sally."

The Oompa Loompa smiled back and bowed before heading out the tiny door that all of her people used whenever attending their employer and his fire-haired wife. Alone and still slightly queasy, Danika took a deep breath and headed out one of the many secret doors of the factory and into the bustling streets. The cold, clean air helped clear her head and wipe away the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

The town was busier than normal, since many people from around the world had come to see the Golden Ticket winners, and to try and get a glimpse of the greatest chocolatier in the world. Obviously quite a few were staying as sort of a vacation, all of them hoping to see the place where Willy Wonka had begun his journey as a candyman with a single store and developed into the amazing empire owner he now was.

"Mommy, can we go and see that place where Mr. Wonka had his shop?" a little girl asked her mother as they headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, going towards the factory instead of away from it.

"Now, Emily, you already saw it yesterday," the woman chided. "But if you want, we can see it again before we head home tomorrow."

"Yay!" the girl cheered as she skipped down the sidewalk.

Danika shook her head and smiled. One of the first things Willy had done after they were married was make his very first shop into a museum, just so people could see the humble beginning he had come from. The Wonka Shop still sold candy, but only the stuff that had been developed when it had first opened twenty years ago. Willy had decided this so that the local stores and markets could sell all of the other Wonka products and still make a profit, despite the existence of the original Wonka store. Besides, the shop wasn't that interesting in the first place, since no candy was made there for fear of competitors sending in spies to see the candy-making processes.

After evading gaggles of tourist groups, Danika finally arrived at her Aunt Marian's house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited, smiling at the sound of running footsteps approaching. The door flew open and there stood Kylie, bright-eyed and at two inches taller than the last time Danika had seen her.

"Nika!" she cried, flinging herself at her beloved cousin. "Mom, Nika's here!"

She barely had time to breathe as Kylie grabbed her hand and hauled her into the house. Aunt Marian was on the couch, reading the morning paper as her daughter and niece appeared in the doorway of the large, airy living room.

"Danika!" she exclaimed. "How are you, sweetie? We haven't seen you since Christmas! Sit down and I'll make you some cocoa, you look nearly frozen."

Feeling rather ashamed, Danika followed her aunt into the kitchen and sat on one of the wooden stools, elbows perched on the large island before her as she watched Kylie pop onto a seat next to her, chatting away about school, her ballet classes, and how she wanted to be on the swim team but didn't have the time just now. The air was filled with the scent of chocolate and the warmth that came from being someplace that was 'home.'

It had been a couple months since Danika had last visited, since the Golden Tickets had been sent out just before the holidays, and getting away from all of the planning and plotting at the factory had been next to impossible. The only way Danika had managed to convince Willy to slip away for a quiet Christmas dinner with her family was because they both needed a break from all things candy- and chocolate-related.

Aunt Marian set a blue mug of cocoa in front of her, and Danika instantly took a cautious sip, closing her eyes as the cold faded and warmth slowly grew inside her belly. Looking across the island at her aunt, Danika gave her a suspicious look. Aunt Marian blushed.

"It's a Wonka product," she admitted with a smile. "It helps Kylie warm up after she plays outside in the snow with her dad, so I always keep the cupboard stocked with it. It helps with colds, too."

Snickering at her aunt's discomfort, Danika took another sip and set the mug down carefully on the counter. "Thanks, Aunt Marian. After all of the stuff that's been happening, I needed that."

Green eyes met green eyes as Marian looked at her. "What's been happening? Besides the Tickets, of course, but I'm getting the sense that something else is going on with you. What's up, kiddo?"

"Nika?" Kylie asked, looking worried.

Danika smiled at her cousin and aunt. "It's okay, Kylie, I just haven't been feeling too good for the past few months."

Marian frowned and pulled out a platter of roast beef sandwiches she kept handy, in case her husband or daughter wanted something to eat at an odd time between lunch and dinner. Kylie was growing like mad and always hungry, and Geoff…well, men were always after food, even when they didn't know it, and it was handy to have the sandwiches already sitting around so that Geoff didn't destroy the kitchen looking for snacks.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" she cautiously asked, looking out the corner of her eye as she poured cocoa for her daughter.

"Since…wow, I guess since early January," Nika replied, sipping her hot chocolate. "Willy's kind of worried, but it is flu season, so…you know."

At this point, Marian was starting to feel a little anxious and excited. "Danika, have you missed your monthlies?"

Her niece shrugged. "Yeah, but you know I've never been regular. What's that got to do with it?"

"Sweetheart…I think you're pregnant."

The comment was met with stunned silence as Danika's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Finally, after several minutes, sound emerged.

"Holy chocolate donuts."

* * *

After much drinking of cocoa and a couple chocolate-covered peppermint marshmallows - all Wonka products, of course – Danika was calm. Well, relatively, considering she'd just discovered that she was pregnant. Aunt Marian had gone to the local drugstore and purchased a test, and after following the directions closely, it was confirmed to the three females hovering over the little white plastic stick.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" squealed Kylie. She was already planning out what the baby's bedroom would look like, working on two drawings so that they were prepared for a boy or a girl.

Meanwhile, Danika was starting to crave a ham sandwich, and with all of that sugar running through her veins, she desperately needed to do something while she tried to figure out how she was going to tell her husband that he was going to be a daddy.

And of course, the other problem was Charlie. Danika smiled, knowing that the charming boy had won over everyone in the factory. Willy thought of him as a great protégé, and believed that Charlie had incredible potential at being a world-famous candy connoisseur. In fact, it was Willy's hope that Charlie would outstrip him so that the factory would thrive long after it had changed hands. Of course, Danika just loved Charlie as the sweet, generous person he was, thanks to his parents and grandparents, who were trying to adapt to life in the factory as best they could.

Actually, the entire Bucket clan was fitting into the factory like a glove. The Bucket adults were accepting the eternal presence and unexpected appearances of the Oompa Loompas, and the tiny people were growing less annoyed with the fact that the Buckets wanted to do things for themselves and instead of being waited on hand-and-foot.

It had taken a while for both Mrs. Bucket and Danika to convince the Oompa Loompas to stop doing all of Mrs. Bucket's chores for her –evidently, both shared the desire to always stay busy, and not being allowed to do something was rather irritating to both the Oompa Loompas and to the Buckets. It was because of their desire to work that made the tiny people more than happy to do anything and everything they could for Willy and Danika, since –though they were loath to admit it – the Wonka's were rather lazy when it came to folding their own clothes or cleaning up any mess they made. Then again, considering that they both ran the world's greatest candy empire, picking up socks seems rather a small thing after making fantastic treats all day long.

Anyway, the point was that Charlie was now legally and officially the 'hair' to the Wonka Company, and there would be tons of trouble if Willy backed out of the deal so soon after it had been made public. People would feel that Charlie had been cheated of it, and eventually, no one would buy Wonka products because of this move of bad faith.

Eating her food, Danika was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her sandwich had sweet pickles on it, a food she absolutely detested. Her aunt noticed, though, and smiled, wondering when her niece would realize that the pregnancy cravings had kicked in.

* * *

Back at the factory, Willy was having troubles of his own. Well, it wasn't trouble, exactly, more like…well, there was no way for him to really categorize what was happening today. Thanks to one phone call, Willy Wonka's day had been turned upside down, and he was in a state of panic for about an hour before he managed to calm down and greet his unexpected visitor.

"Hi, Dad," he whispered, smiling shyly as the tall, thin figure of his father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka, walked into the factory.

To his credit, Willy was handling the visit surprisingly well. On his previous visit to his childhood home, Willy had given his father the direct number to his office, where a mob of Oompa Loompa assistants sat answering incoming calls from dozens of companies trying to contact Willy about some sort of business venture or another. Personal calls, however, were sent to a see-through purple plastic phone on Willy's desk that lit up whenever someone called, and those were always answered by Willy himself.

Today, that special phone had lit up, and on the other end was Dr. Wonka, wanting to come visit his son and the great factory that he had built. The call had surprised the chocolatier to no end, and almost against his brain's command, Willy's mouth had agreed to his father's request.

Now both men were standing in the front foyer of the factory, looking uncomfortably at one another because each was the polar opposite of the man they were facing.

Dr. Wonka was dressed almost completely in black, with a crisp white shirt the only spot of color on him. Both colors went well with his salt-and-pepper hair and beard, as well as his sharp black eyes that glittered like onyx.

Willy, on the other hand, was very colorful in an emerald-green coat shot with gold thread, which he wore over a white shirt and green vest covered in gold and black embroidery. His pants matched his coat, and his feet were shod in black leather boots with bright 'W' buckles on the top and center. In his hand was a green walking stick with a gold stripe swirling up to the gold globe of the handle.

"Hello, Willy," his father replied to his son's greeting.

The younger Wonka shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, welcome to my factory," he said, squeezing the top of his cane and wishing that Danika were here to help sooth him.

"Thank you." Pause. "I hope I'm not intruding at a bad time."

Willy gave a small smile. "No, no, it's okay. It was just…unexpected, that's all."

At that moment, his father's eyes widened to the size of saucers, just as Willy felt something tug on his leg. Looking down, Willy saw that it was Wendell, who appeared rather worried for some reason. This, in turn, alarmed Willy because the Oompa Loompas never looked worried or upset unless something was really, really wrong.

"What is it, Wendell?" Willy asked, trying to keep his cool.

It was about Danika, the Oompa Loompa told his employer. She had arrived back at the factory, and had gone straight to the infirmary, where she apparently still was.

Fearful about his wife's health, Willy immediately turned and began heading into the factory, completely forgetting about his father's presence until the older man was walking beside him, trying to get his attention.

"Willy, what's wrong?" Wilbur asked. "And what was that…creature?"

"He's an Oompa Loompa, imported to my factory from Loompa-land," Willy absently explained, his attention mostly focused on getting to his wife's side. "And I have to get to Danika because she's in the infirmary, which is a bad and unusual thing because the Oompa Loompas are freaked out."

Now Wilbur was confused. "Danika? Who's Danika?"

"She's my wife."

Willy stopped walking and winced at his father's cry of, "YOUR WIFE?"

* * *

Once she had finished eating her sandwich, Danika had decided it would be best to head back to the factory and have a talk with the Oompa Loompa doctors. Unfortunately, her aunt and cousin wanted to go along as well.

Now, Danika knew she would have to take a more difficult path to get them all inside. One person sneaking in and out of Willy Wonka's factory was simple to do; two was more difficult, but possible; three, however, was practically a small crowd, so Danika had to time their entrance with the scheduled truck deliveries were being made, slipping them in just as the trucks were going out.

Thanks to her knowledge of when the factory's workings, Danika was able to get them in with little difficulty. Once they squeezed past the trucks, she gave the secret signal to the hidden video cameras posted around the loading docks, letting the Oompa Loompas know who she was and that she had guests with her. A secret doorway opened under her careful fingertips, and the three women were soon in the warm hallways of the factory, being fussed over by Sally and a few other Oompa Loompas who had come to greet them.

"No, Sally, I don't need anything," Danika kindly replied to her personal Oompa Loompa. "I already had my weight in Wonka hot cocoa at my aunt's, not to mention eating two sandwiches, so I'm pretty much done until dinner. Right now I need to talk to Doctors Ed and Fred."

"Ed and Fred?" asked Kylie as she handed her scarf over to an eager Oompa Loompa..

Danika shrugged. "They're twins, and both happen to like studying medicine."

Nodding, Sally led the three Tall People to the medical wing, where Danika was instantly swarmed over by concerned nurses and the two most senior doctors, Ed and Fred. She was taken to the examination room, and once she was alone with them, Danika explained that she believed herself to be pregnant. Both doctors looked surprised and slightly skeptical until she told them that she had consulted not only her aunt, but also a pregnancy test to confirm it.

_It would not be the first time we were wrong about something like this_, Ed admitted via sign language, looking slightly ashamed.

Fred nodded in agreement with his brother. _Although we are well-educated in matters of healing both Oompa Loompa and Talk People, we are not truly familiar with, or experienced in such matters regarding your kind_.

_That might be why no one noticed it when you came in last time to see what was wrong_, Sally remarked in the Oompa Loompa hand signs.

"Well, you can check now, if you want," Danika told them.

The Oompa Loompas took a small blood tube of blood and went over to test it in one of their many machines. Normally, it took time for hospitals to run their patient's blood through a series of tests, but this was Willy Wonka's factory, and everything was done as fast as a person could want. Therefore, it was only moments before the results came back.

Danika Wonka was pregnant. Now all she had to do was tell her husband…

* * *

Practically speeding into the infirmary, Willy halted at the reception desk there and shot Francine the receptionist a look that she understood all too well –he wanted to know where his wife was, and wouldn't leave until he had seen her. She told him to take a seat and to wait, for the doctors were finished with her and the Fire-haired Lady would be out soon.

Instead of sitting, though, Willy began to pace, ignoring the questions his father was throwing at him about Danika. Finally, Wilbur quieted down and took a human-sized seat, obviously frustrated at not being informed that his son had had a girlfriend, but less gotten married. The two Wonka men just sat or paced in silence until Doctor Ed appeared in the doorway.

Upon seeing him, Willy stopped pacing and ran over to the little man, who had a broad smile on his small face. "What is it? What's wrong with my wife?" he asked, panic-stricken.

_Nothing is wrong with her, Great One_, he signed respectfully, calling Willy by the name the Oompa Loompas had given him the day he had extended his offer of taking them to his factory, which they called Paradise. _In fact, I wish you much happiness, as I am sure your offspring will be a most kind and brilliant child_.

The Great Chocolatier stared down at him, violet eyes blinking in a blank, dead-pan manner. "Child?" he squeaked. "I…Danika and I…together…baby…?"

With that said, Willy Wonka keeled over in a dead faint.

* * *

Danika was exiting the examination room just as Willy passed out. "Willy!" she cried, racing over to her husband. "Willy, can you hear me?" She cradled his head upon her lap, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to sooth and wake him.

"Starshine?" he whispered, slowly coming to. "Oh, Starshine, I dreamed that someone said you were…that _we_ were…"

"Pregnant?" she asked, amused. "Well, they're right, Willy Wonka. You're going to be a daddy."

Willy blinked up at her. "Oh." He then promptly fainted all over again.

Sighing, Danika turned towards Francine. "Could you get a dozen or so of our strongest workers to take Willy upstairs? He'll probably want something to deal with a headache later, but no liquor or liquor-flavored anything, okay?"

The receptionist nodded and began entering the orders into her computer. Not five minutes later, in came twelve strong Oompa Loompas wheeling a human-sized gurney. Carefully, they lifted up their beloved Cocoa Bean Man and gently laid him out before wheeling him off. Danika began to follow, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat.

Turning around, she was surprised to see an older gentleman standing there, dressed head-to-toe in black except for a pressed white shirt. He had salt-and-pepper hair, and his mustache and beard were the same colors. He was going slightly bald on top, but that didn't take away from the rather imposing air he had about him. However, his black eyes clearly expressed his emotions, and right now, he appeared uncomfortable.

"Um, miss, would you happen to be…?" He trailed off.

"Oh, actually, it's Missus, not miss," Danika said, offering her hand. "I'm Mrs. Wonka, though my first name is Danika. And who would you be, sir?"

The man cleared his throat. "I'm Willy's father," he replied, taking her hand in his. "I'm Dr. Wilbur Wonka."

Danika's face lit up. "Oh, how wonderful!" she cried. "Willy told me that he visited you for the first time not long ago, and I've been dying to meet you. We can get to know each other over cocoa!"

Wilbur looked uneasy. "Well, I'm afraid that I don't drink much cocoa…"

His daughter-in-law merely smiled at him and took his arm. "Trust me, it would mean the world to Willy if he knew that you merely sampled some of his work, at least for my sake if for no other reason. What do you say, Dad?"

Something warm fluttered inside of Wilbur's chest at the idea of being called "Dad" by this woman he had just met. He was actually a father-in-law, and soon, he was going to be a grandfather because this lovely young woman was carrying his son's child! The least he could do was drink a cup of hot chocolate and chat with her.

He tucked her hand into this elbow and put a hand over hers, patting it in a fatherly manner. "I would be honored."

* * *

AN: Wow, long chapter! I hope that it makes up for the lateness; my boss at work gave me a pain-in-the-butt project, and that took up all of my writing time. All I can say is "thank goodness for weekends!" Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


	10. Concerning Charlie Part 2

Disclaimer: Despite all our efforts at winning over Tim Burton for even a moment's custody of Willy Wonka, he and his factory are not ours.

AN: This is going to be a shorter chapter, because I'm running out of steam on this story. Soon, it'll be finished, but not for another couple chapters (at most). Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 9: Concerning Charlie: Part 2:**

Willy woke up with a headache and a sense that he'd probably inhaled too many candy fumes, which had probably led to his weird dream about Danika saying that she was pregnant.

'_Yeah, like __**that**__ would happen_!' he thought with a smile as he cracked his eyes open. When he saw what sat there on the side of the bed, he grinned.

There was Danika, lovely in a red sundress with red and violet ribbons trimming the short sleeves, sweetheart neckline and skirt. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun and there were little styled curls falling around her face and forehead –she was adorable. Actually, in this light, she seemed to be glowing.

"Hi there, handsome," she whispered, one hand toying with his hair. "I was worried about you."

"Why?" He was confused.

Danika looked at him in amusement. "You fainted, silly. Remember? In the doctor's office?"

Willy felt himself go pale as his hands began to tremble. "You mean that was real?" he asked. "You mean that you're really…that I'm going to be…"

His wife rolled her emerald-green eyes and sighed. "Yes, Willy Wonka, you're going to be a father," she retorted.

All suddenly seemed to go quiet as Willy Wonka, the World's Greatest Candy Maker, appeared to zone out of reality. Danika swore that he looked exactly like that when he had been leading the Golden Ticket winners through the factory, when he was pretending to have a flashback. He looked so surprised and dazed that she immediately became concerned and grabbed a small vial from the dresser beside the bed, pulling the stopper out to wave the escaping scent into his nose.

The intense smell of three kinds of mint oil snapped Willy back, making him cough and clearing his head. "Thanks, Starshine, I needed that," he gasped.

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled and put the tiny bottle away. "Now get up and clean yourself up. I was able to spend about an hour with your dad before coming up here to keep you company. I had to pass him on to Charlie, who is presently giving Wilbur a very brief tour of the Chocolate Room."

"Oh, my, gosh, I completely forgot about Dad!"

Panicked, Willy leaped out of bed and began running to the bathroom, leaving behind a laughing Danika as he began washing his face, combing his hair, and changing his clothes. He managed to accomplish everything very quickly, as there was a troop of Oompa Loompas handing him objects and taking them away once he was finished.

Finally, just as the last hair was set in place and a black top hat sat on top of his head, Willy went out to greet his wife. To his surprise, she had added several purple ribbons to her red hair, making her look utterly eatable.

"You look delicious," he murmured, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"Thank you, Willy," she giggled.

As she was turning to leave, Danika was surprised when Willy forced her to turn and face him, his rubber glove-clad hand reaching out to touch her stomach. Gently, he traced the barely noticeable swell that was forming there, the bump which held the tiny miracle of life he had helped create.

"Starshine," he whispered. "Are we really having a baby?"

Smiling through the tears of joy forming in her eyes, Danika smiled and kissed him.

* * *

After spending nearly fifteen minutes together, admiring the fact that a child was actually growing inside of Danika's belly, Mr. and Mrs. Wonka headed downstairs to the Chocolate Room. 

Even though Danika had wanted to take the Glass Elevator or the candy boat to their destination, Willy refused to put her through the chancy ride of either device, and made her walk instead. As they traveled through the hallways, Willy tried to think of an easier way to get his wife around the factory without making her tired. Sugar-powered golf carts might be a good start…

Through the glorious Chocolate Room they went, over grassy hills and fields of flowers made of every flavor you could imagine, they finally arrived at the tiny house that the Buckets called 'home.' Smoke rose from the chimney, and Danika could smell a roast cooking in the oven. Apparently they were expected.

"Hello, Buckets!" Danika said, stepping inside. She'd quickly adopted the family's way of greeting everyone when entering the house. Considering the Buckets were quickly becoming a family to her, it was only fair.

"Hello!" everyone called out.

Sitting at the table were Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, Charlie, Wilbur Wonka, and Grandpa Joe (as Willy and Danika had been asked to call him). Mugs of coffee or hot cocoa sat before them, and a welcoming smile donned four out of the five faces. Privately, Danika wondered if Dr. Wonka smiled at anything.

"Willy, Danika," Wilbur said with a nod. "Mr. and Mrs. Bucket just invited me to stay for dinner. I understand you eat here often since they've moved in."

Danika smiled and nodded. "It's sort of a new 'family tradition' that I started, since I figured it would be nice to have us eat together like a family. It's nice, since I'm so busy helping Willy run the factory that I don't really have the chance to visit my parents or my family in town a lot."

Wilbur looked at her in surprise. "You have family in town?"

"My Aunt Marion, Uncle Geoff and my cousin Kylie," she replied. "I'll have to show up at Kylie's middle school graduation ceremony in a few months, though, or else they'll never forgive me!"

"But sugar pop, would it really be a good idea for you to go outside when you're having a-" Willy choked up on the last word, apparently still unable to come to terms with becoming a father.

Charlie perked up. "What are you having?" he asked, looking worried. "Is it surgery?"

Danika blushed and looked down at her feet. She had wanted to wait to tell everyone, but her husband had opened the door and now she would have to step through it. She took a deep breath.

"Actually, I'm having a baby."

* * *

After the wave of congratulations had died down, everyone in the room seemed to realize just how significant Danika's pregnancy was. If she and Willy had a baby, then that meant there was an actual heir to the Wonka candy empire, which led to the question that was on everyone's mind: where did that leave Charlie? 

"Well, this is a pickle, isn't it?" Mrs. Bucket said into the tense air of the room.

Danika sat at the head of the table with Willy on her left side, holding her left hand and stroking it with his thumb as he looked at her, violet eyes full of concern. A cup of milk and a bowl of cabbage soup sat before her, both half-empty. To her other side was Dr. Wonka, who looked incredibly thoughtful about the whole thing.

"Obviously, you've just named Charlie as your heir to the factory," Wilbur said in his firm voice. "The whole world has seen you pick up their house and bring it inside the factory, so they clearly know that the Bucket family is very close to you."

"Which means that there's no way we can UN-declare Charlie as the legal heir without looking bad," Danika said while clutching Willy's hand. "It won't do any good providing interviews to talk to the public about this, either; you know all of those tabloids will do everything they can to smear Wonka Industries."

Willy nodded. "Danika's right. We can't cut Charlie off without making the factory look bad. Plus, who says we want to pass over Charlie in the first place?"

The Buckets all stared at him. "You mean you still want Charlie to receive the factory?" Grandpa Joe asked incredulously.

Danika gave them all a warm smile. "Well, Willy and I are fond of you all, and Charlie has been such a great sport in helping Willy get in touch with his father and restoring his faith in the idea of 'family,' so it's only fair that he get something totally cool out of it."

Charlie blushed. "You don't have to give me the factory because of all that. The lifetime supply of candy would have worked out just fine…"

Red hair tossed back and forth as Danika shook her head. "No, Charlie, you deserve to get this factory," she firmly told him. "You are a good person with a good heart and a heck of a creative mind for making great candy. You were meant for all of this, just like Willy."

To her left, her husband squeezed her hand and gave her a loving smile. Danika returned the smile. "So it's decided that Charlie will remain the heir to the factory," she said. "Now all we have to do is think about what's going to happen when the baby is born."

"But once the child is born, he or she will become the rightful heir to everything Willy has made," Dr. Wonka put in. "After all, the baby will be a Wonka by blood and will have a birthright to this candy empire the two of you have managed to build. It isn't right to take all of this away from him, or her, especially if they grow up knowing that this factory belongs to the Wonka line but is probably going to pass into another person's hands."

Mr. Bucket spoke up. "The child might be hurt and angry after he or she finds out that the factory they call home won't always remain that way."

Both Willy and Danika knew that this was very true. How awkward would it be explaining to their child that the magical factory which was their home would eventually belong to Charlie? The child would be confused, sad, and probably angry that their father's greatest work was being pulled out of their hands and into another's. It didn't seem right, but Willy and Danika knew that they couldn't go back on their word to Charlie now.

Sighing, Danika was about to take a sip of milk when she felt something tug on her skirt. Glancing down, she was surprised to see Sally and wondered how the Oompa Loompa had gotten inside without being noticed. Meanwhile, the tiny being was looking at Danika in an annoyed fashion as she held up a vitamin, indicating that her mistress should take it.

"Oh, Sally, I don't think I need those yet," the red-head said.

The Oompa Loompa merely frowned at her and held the pill up higher. Knowing that her faithful servant wasn't going to back down on this, Danika took the pill and downed it with a gulp of milk. Satisfied, the Oompa Loompa smiled, and then began to speak in the hand gestures of her people.

Fascinated, the Buckets and Dr. Wonka watched the hand gestures, trying to figure out what the heck was being said. Of course, Willy and Danika had no trouble following along, and so provided the translation needed for the others.

"Sally says that we are so busy worrying that we do not see the obvious solution," Willy said. "Apparently she thinks that we should just divide the whole thing in half, one part going to Charlie and the other going to our child."

Danika looked thoughtful. "We could do that. If we raise our baby in the factory and teach him or her along side Charlie, the two of them might grow up to be friends. That way, our child won't be upset or jealous about half of the factory not being theirs!"

A bright smile spread across Charlie's face. "I'll be happy to give up the factory if the baby grows up and decides that he or she wants it. You could always build me another one of my own somewhere else, if it makes everyone comfortable."

"Given that you're bound to want your own place eventually, that can easily be done," Willy said, holding out a hand to sake on the deal. Charlie reached out and took it. "Great! Now, Charlie, what do you think about little raspberry kites that fly like real ones?"

Charlie's eyes lit up. "With thin red licorice instead of string?" he said.

Everyone shook their heads in amusement as Willy and his apprentice began to "talk shop."

* * *

AN: Short, but that's all I had planned for this chapter. Please leave a little review! Thanks! 


	11. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Tim Burton wouldn't let us "borrow" Willy Wonka, so we're going to try and create a machine to try and beam him out of the movie and into reality. Until then, we won't own the delicious chocolatier.

AN: FYI, here is the last full chapter before the epilogue. I hope that you have fun reading it and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 10: Arrivals**:

Groaning, Danika turned over in the bed and looked up at the sparkling ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars a welcoming sight after the night of restless sleep she had gotten.

It was six months since the day she had found out she was pregnant, and now she wished the whole thing was over with. Between the aches and pains, the vitamins she was required to take by her Oompa Loompa doctors, and the mood swings –which had her husband in an almost constant state of panic and near epilepsy– this pregnancy was a nightmare.

A gloved hand reached out and began stroking her growing stomach. '_Then again, maybe it's not that bad_,' she thought as her still-sleeping husband began rubbing the bulge.

From the day Danika had announced her pregnancy, Willy had begun the unusual practice of caressing the bump that was their child at every moment he could, including when he was asleep. During the day, whenever she was around her husband, Willy would absently reach out and begin touching her stomach. Occasionally, he would bend over and mutter things to the baby growing inside, going on for several minutes before stopping and returning to work or whatever it was he had been doing beforehand.

In regards to the nighttime rubs, it reminded Danika of sleepwalkers who did things without realizing it. She would be sleeping, and in the middle of the night, Willy would reach over and begin patting, rubbing, or drawing circles on her stomach with his fingertips, which would automatically wake her up. She had tried asking Willy to stop, but he only looked surprised and said that he couldn't stop something he didn't remember doing.

Having Willy rub her belly at odd times was bad enough. What was worse was when she went out into town for walks and fresh air, as ordered by the Oompa Loompa doctors. At first, things had been fine, but as she began to grow larger and larger, people on the sidewalk would stop her and ask to rub her belly, which she found both flattering and annoying. Once, Danika had made the mistake of telling Willy about it, and he had wanted to send a bodyguard to escort her everywhere so that people would stop touching her. She had halted that idea fast.

"Unless you want the entire world to know who I am, I think we should just let things stay as they are," she had firmly told him, stopping any protests he might make. 

The world didn't know that the great Willy Wonka had gotten married several years ago, which meant they definitely didn't know that he was going to be a father. He and Danika had decided it would be best to keep their marriage under wraps until they felt it necessary to reveal it –this was so Danika would be able to leave the factory and go out into town without being mobbed by people or paparazzi, and her family would not be constantly under surveillance because they were in-laws to the world's wealthiest candy-maker.

As her pregnancy progressed, Danika was forced into vitamin prescriptions, which she hated, but did for the health of the baby. Since Doctors Ed and Fred had brushed up on the physiologies of human females, she felt the least she could do was follow their advice, and if it meant giving Willy a healthy, happy baby, then it would be worth it.

Her daily diet and vitamin regiment were seen to by Sally and Wendell, who were ecstatic at being constantly at Danika's side, mostly because it meant they were the source of news regarding the Fire-Haired Lady's health for the Oompa Loompa tribe, and that whatever Danika discovered about her baby was soon known to them as well. Ed and Fred would have told their people everything, but they believed in following doctor-patient confidentiality, so that left Sally and Wendell to take the glory, which the doctors didn't mind at all.

'_And keeping a secret from Oompa Loompas is next to impossible_,' Danika thought with a smile as Willy's hand continued a gentle circling motion on her baby bump.

She was thinking of going back to sleep when a small beam of light pierced the maroon and purple bed curtains and made the darkened enclosure glow just the tiniest bit. It wasn't very bright, but it was enough to wake Willy, who seemed to be ultra-sensitive to light and woke easily in the morning if he felt sunlight nearby.

Grinning, Danika watched as his eyes fluttered open, revealing purple orbs that were still slightly dazed from sleep. The hand on her belly halted mid-movement, the owner of said-hand realizing what he was doing and blushing as he retrieved the errant limb.

"Sorry, Starshine," he whispered. "I just can't seem to get enough of that stomach of yours for some reason. It's just weird!"

Laughing, Danika moved over and gave the tip of his nose a kiss. "It's alright, Willy," she assured him. "For some reason, very pregnant women seem to attract belly rubs. I think it's the fact that we're carrying a small, helpless person inside of us, and people just think that it's amazing and miraculous."

He frowned, which quickly turned into a pout. "But I don't like other people touching my Starshine, especially when she's carrying her own ray of starlight inside of her," he complained softly.

Smiling affectionately at him, Danika reached out and stroked his hair into place. "Sorry, honey-bunny, but that's the way the chocolate crumbles," she said, grinning as he wrinkled his nose.

"Fine, but I still think you should have a guard with you," Willy continued to say as he got up from the bed.

Danika merely chuckled and shook her head as she pulled the covers off of her. Grunting, she swung her legs over the side and placed her feet into her slippers, thankful that they were warm and waiting for her, thanks to Sally's hard efforts.

'_I swear that those little guys and gals never sleep_,' she thought to herself as she heaved herself off of the bed. '_God, I must look like a whale, and the baby isn't due for another month_!'

At that moment, Willy came into the room and grinned broadly at the sight of her standing there. He was dressed for a day at work, but since it was the middle of summer, the traditional top hat, coat, and vest were in the back of his tremendous closet, waiting for autumn and winter. No, today Willy wore a shirt that was dyed purple to match his eyes, and loose black pants, all of which were made from light Egyptian cotton, the soft material making it so that he was kept dry, cool and comfortable as he worked around the factory.

"Are you going out today, Starshine?" he asked, eyeing her closely. "It _is_ July, you know, and dreadfully hot."

It was sweet of him to worry the way he did, and rather cute, even if he'd been doing that since he found out she was pregnant.

"Yes, Willy, I'm going out today. I promised Aunt Marion I would visit, and that I hope to see Kylie before she leaves for swim team tryouts this afternoon."

Silently, Danika prayed that Willy would allow her out of the factory today, given that he'd watched the weatherman predict that today was going to be roasting hot outside. It was amazing that the carefree chocolatier had turned into a worrywart over his wife's safety whenever she left the factory for longer than ten minutes.

Willy's worrying also changed according to the season. During winter, he thought she'd slip on the ice and fall, possibly breaking something. In spring, it was the fear that she'd get stung or attacked by bees. Now it was summer, and Willy feared that his wife would succumb to heatstroke or dehydration, and wanted to keep her confined to the factory until the baby was born.

'_Yeah, like __**that**__ would ever happen_!' she thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

He sighed and shook his head. "Okay, my delightfully sweet sugar fairy," Willy said, coming over to kiss her and rub her stomach. "And good morning to you, my sweet little bun-in-the-oven!" he greeted the baby, just as he did every morning.

To their surprise, the baby kicked, almost as though he or she understood their father's words.

"Starshine, the baby kicked me!" Willy cried joyfully. He bent over so that his face was in front of her stomach. "Do it again, sweet pea."

Seemingly obedient, the baby kicked again, causing Willy to jump up and down excitedly.

"He's a genius!" he cried. "Our baby's a genius!"

Obviously, Willy was certain it was a boy. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby girl, but most fathers think that it'd be awesome to have a son that they could bond with over stuff that they both found interesting. True, Willy had Charlie, but a baby Wonka was something completely different.

"Willy, you're running late," Danika reminded him, pointing at the clock on the wall.

Yelping, Willy pulled on his purple rubber gloves and kissed her and her belly once more before flying out the door, leaving a very amused Danika behind.

* * *

After a healthy breakfast of a salmon–stuffed omelet, crispy potatoes and a glass of milk, Danika was ushered to a waiting car, one of the few that didn't have the Wonka insignia on it. The interior was cool and comfortable with golden leather seats, and the windows were darkened so that people couldn't see the Oompa Loompa driver behind the wheel. It was a wonderful car, one that Willy had purchased for her birthday a year or two ago, but she didn't like using it much. However, right now she was pregnant, and walking around in the heat just didn't seem appealing.

The ride to her aunt and uncle's house was short, but she couldn't resist the pitcher of lemonade that sat in the refrigerator, which had replaced the passenger seat up front. It also held sandwiches that the kitchen staff had made just this morning, and a few chilled Wonka candy bars for both the Oompa Loompa driver and Danika, if she had the craving for chocolate.

To her relief, Aunt Marion had turned on the air conditioning in the house, and after the car was parked in the garage, Phil the Driver and Danika went in to enjoy the cold air. The family was gathered in the nook, and Danika joined them there while Phil went to watch some television, probably to see what Willy's candy competitors were using for commercials.

"Nika!" cried Kylie. "Wow, I think your stomach has gotten bigger since last week!"

"Kylie!" her mother exclaimed. "That's very rude!"

Danika smiled. "Not if she's right. I think I have gotten bigger, but then, that might be more baby weight and not the baby itself."

Uncle Geoff reached out and gently caressed her stomach. "How's it going?" he asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "It's not too bad actually. Well, except for the usual aches in my legs and ankles, and the weird food cravings which drive the Oompa Loompas crazy in trying to prepare them for me at all hours of the day. Thankfully I haven't had a mood swing for a while." She smiled. "I honestly don't know how Willy puts up with me on my bad days."

Aunt Marion reached out and patted her hand. "He loves you. It's what he does to show you that he cares and that he wants you to be happy." She grinned broadly. "Just be sure to thank him for it later, after the baby's born."

Danika couldn't help laughing as Uncle Geoff blushed. '_Oh, gosh, what would I do without them here to help support me_?'

Not that she didn't appreciate her husband, but it was nice having different people to talk to for different reasons. Aunt Marion, for example, offered pregnancy advice that was utterly priceless, since she had gone through the exact same thing herself. The tips about dealing with leg discomfort, stomach troubles, and back pain were priceless, as the Oompa Loompa doctors and healers weren't much help to a pregnant human. It was also nice being in a place that was calm, quiet, and looked out over some lovely gardens that weren't made out of sugar.

Kylie was priceless in creating the baby's room. Danika didn't want a room with blue for a boy or pink for a girl, so the place was decorated with images from her and Willy's favorite story, _Peter Pan_. Mermaids, pirates, and the great tree that made the Lost Boys' home decorated three walls, and on the final wall was Peter himself, with Wendy, John and Michael flying in the night sky with a full moon behind them. It was exactly what was needed to stir the imagination.

Willy, of course, offered all of the love and support a husband could give while trying to run a chocolate factory and training his 'hair' in the ways of the factory's machines, the Oompa Loompas, and mixing flavors together to create new ones.

Dear, sweet Charlie Bucket and his family were kind to her, but too busy adjusting to life in the factory to really offer much help. Grandpa Joe liked assisting with the production of chocolate birds, rabbits, and other eatable animals made by Willy, since it made him feel useful. Mrs. Bucket looked after the house, the bedridden grandparents, and did all of the cleaning inside the Bucket home. However, she also had a small garden outside the little shanty to grow her own things, and was currently in the process of growing vines of chocolate and candy roses, which were now growing up the side of the chimney.

And Dr. Wonka –well, it was safe to say that he wasn't too involved in anything pre-birthing. Oh, he visited the factory once and a while, or Willy and Danika visited him, but it was clear the older man was uncomfortable in the idea that his daughter-in-law just might produce his grandchild in his presence, so he was determined to stay away until the baby was safely and securely out of the womb. Danika thought it funny, but Willy felt it was a slight against his wife, and it had taken a week of his wife convincing him not to cut off communication with his father for his fears and beliefs.

Wincing, Danika put her hand on her stomach and began rubbing it. "Easy, precious, if you kick any harder, Mommy's going to be very grumpy," she whispered down to where her baby was resting inside of her. Another kick was the response, causing another wince.

"Kicking up a storm, is it?" Uncle Geoff asked, chuckling as Danika glared at him. "Well, only another month or so, and then you're in the clear."

"Yeah, straight into diaper changing, midnight feedings, and constant crying," the young woman muttered, rubbing her belly.

"But you'll have an army of Oompa Loompas standing around to help," Aunt Marion pointed out.

Her niece grinned and shook her head. "That's true, but Willy and I don't want to be like other rich couples and have our baby raised by someone else. We want to be hands-on parents, including changing diapers and feedings."

Just then, Danika felt her bladder declare that it was time for another bathroom visit. That was another downside of pregnancy: the constant need to visit the toilet. Taking a deep breath, Danika put one hand under her belly as she stood up, and was horrified as something wet trickled down her leg.

"Uh, Aunt Marion?" she squeaked, quickly drawing attention from everyone there. "When liquid starts running down my leg, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Oh, my, gosh!" cried three voices at once.

* * *

Willy Wonka was in a panic. Danika had been rushed into the factory hours ago, and no one would tell him why, though he could certainly guess.

About ten minutes after Danika had been hauled inside by her worried aunt and uncle –closely followed by a babbling Kylie — Sally had immediately taken one look at Danika's soaked white summer dress and knew what was happening.

The baby was coming.

Danika's most faithful servant immediately pressed a button on her wristwatch, causing a flood of Oompa Loompa females to appear with a wheeled gurney, which they quickly placed Danika on. The young woman was then taken to the hospital wing, where Oompa Loompa nurses waited with arms full of pillows, blankets, towels, pitchers of hot and cold water, and empty basins.

To his frustration, Willy wasn't allowed inside the birthing rooms to see his wife. Marion was in there, he knew, because she was Danika's aunt and could offer help. He, however, along with Geoff and Kylie, was told to wait outside.

Pacing back and forth, Willy Wonka felt the hours pass and his stomach tighten as he waited, silently praying that Danika would be okay. '_If anything happens to her, I'll never make candy again_,' he vowed while staring at the closed doors. Danika was his whole world, and if something happened to her…

A tug on his pant leg drew his attention downwards. There stood Doctor Fred, a broad smile on his face. _You may go in now, Great One. Your mate desires your presence_. 

Faster than anyone could blink, Willy bounded through the doors and began looking for his wife. A nurse had pity on him and pointed down the hallway, where Marion was just emerging, a bright smile on her lips. Catching up to her, she looked at him and jerked her head towards the room.

"Quietly, Willy," she whispered.

He eagerly nodded and tiptoed inside. There lay Danika, sweaty and obviously exhausted, but smiling. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in purple and maroon blankets of the softest fabric, and the bundle was moving. A tiny hand lifted upwards, reaching for something that wasn't there, and then dropped down. Edging closer, Willy pressed his lips to his wife's, then peeked over at the small bundle.

"Say hello to your daughter, Willy Wonka," Danika told him quietly.

The chocolatier looked down just in time to see the baby open her bright green eyes, blinking in the light of the hospital room before falling back asleep. Holding his breath, Willy moved the blanket back to catch a glimpse of dark brown hair. This little girl would have her mom's eyes, but her father's hair.

'_Oh, my, you're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up_,' Willy thought with a grin, '_just like your mommy_.'

"Is it okay if I take her to see everybody?" he whispered.

Danika nodded and handed him the baby. "But what are we going to call her?"

He looked down at his new Starshine. "Her name is Ayla," he said. "Ayla Diane Wonka. The first and middle names mean 'heaven,' and since that's where our little star came from, that's what we'll call her."

His wife merely nodded and fell back against the bed, eyes closing into sleep. Quietly so as not to wake mother or baby, Willy carried the bundle out into the waiting room where Kylie, Geoff, and surprisingly, his father, were waiting.

"Her name is Ayla Diane Wonka," he said quietly but proudly.

Everyone gathered around for a look, softly praising the baby's cuteness and how she might resemble one parent or the other when she grew up. Once they were done, Willy went out in the large hallway, where the entire Oompa Loompa population gathered.

Grinning, he held up the bundle and was rewarded with each and every hand rising up in a silent cheer upon the welcoming sight.

* * *

AN: Yay, the baby's born! The end of this story is near!


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Despite all our efforts at winning over Tim Burton for even a moment's custody of Willy Wonka, he and his factory are not ours.

AN: Here it is, the final chapter of _**Dark Chocolate Days**_. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by this throughout the entire stop-and-go periods this story has had. You're all wonderful sports, and I hope that it has been worth the wait. To those who have just joined us, thanks for reading and reviewing (if you did so). I appreciate it very much. Enjoy this final chapter in the Willy/Danika saga!

Special Note: One of the reviewers (I can't remember which) suggested the ending of this story, but I thought I should tell you that my partner and I had decided on it first over a year ago, before we even wrote the third or fourth chapter of this fic. Therefore, I can't give her credit for the idea, but I would like to thank her for being so like-minded in the way we wanted to finish this. Thanks.

**Epilogue**:

Watching Ayla pick candy flowers with Charlie, Danika Wonka gave a contented sigh and laid her head upon her husband's shoulder, his arm slowly lifting up to clasp her shoulder.

"I still don't like it," Willy muttered.

She chuckled. Even though she couldn't see it, Danika knew that he was glaring at the distant figures frolicking through the Chocolate Room. "Well, whether you like it or not, its love, and you can't stop that."

"Can so," he insisted in a childlike tone.

Laughing, Danika shook her head and watched two brown heads dart around the green fields from her window perch high above the scene. One head had short, slightly messy brown hair and the other had long brown hair with bright red highlights. The first was Charlie's, the other their daughter's.

"Who would have thought the heirs to the Wonka Chocolate Empire would fall in love?" Danika said teasingly, despite knowing how much it irritated her husband.

Beside her, Willy snorted. "He's too old for her."

She turned and looked at him skeptically. "You're too old for me and looked what happened," his wife declared, waving a hand towards the young girl that stopped just below their window.

"Yeah, but that's different. Ayla's too young to fall in love."

It was now eighteen years after the birth of their daughter, and Willy and Danika Wonka had loved each and every moment of it. In fact, most of Ayla's young life was recorded and saved on several dozen disks that were currently on a shelf in their room, dating from her first day out of the hospital wing up to her high school graduation. Thanks to the Oompa Loompas, Willy and Danika were able to be in most of those videos, since the tiny people had been the ones to film all of Ayla's big achievements in life.

"You're such a protective dad," Danika whispered. "Remember when we first brought her to our rooms?"

* * *

It was a time he wasn't likely to forget. Willy had been up nearly every hour of the night, checking to see if his baby girl was okay and comfortable, and whenever she _did_ wake up and cry, he had been there in seconds to pick her up and hold her, rocking his precious Starshine back to sleep. If she woke up hungry, Willy brought her to Danika's arms so that the exhausted mama didn't have to get up.

"I'm just glad the Oompa Loompas were around to change all of those diapers," he muttered. Honestly, if there was one line Willy wouldn't cross when it came to his daughter, it was dirty diapers.

His wife chuckled, although she, too, was thankful for all of the help the tiny people had provided in helping raise their baby. Despite her determination to raise Ayla without assistance from anyone, having a troop of people bringing bottles, blankets, diapers, and a dozen other things without being asked was rather helpful. All she or Willy would have to do was turn around, and there was an Oompa Loompa with the required object in his or her hands.

Of course, the entire Loompa population was more than happy to help out, since this was the child of the beloved Cocoa Bean Man and his mate, not to mention the future owner of the factory they all worked and lived in. The tiny people thought it a privilege to cater to Ayla's needs, and on the rare occasion when both her parents were required elsewhere in the factory on business, three or four Oompa Loompas hovered protectively over her crib or cradle until Willy or Danika got back.

The result of such an unusual upbringing was a rather promising one. Ayla learned to walk, talk, and play with the best of nannies and guardians that anyone could ask for, but best of all was that she learned to love them as much as her parents did. This was a good thing, because after her third birthday, Willy and Danika felt it would be best to go back to work, which they had left in the care of a young boy named Charlie Bucket.

During these first three busy years of parenthood for the Wonkas, Charlie had been left to manage the factory almost entirely on his own. Willy helped, of course, as well as the Oompa Loompas, but between his wife, daughter, and his work, the Great Chocolatier was more likely to choose his family than his chocolate. However, with the few hours of spare time that Danika and the Oompa Loompas gave him per day to have to himself, Willy managed to come up with a line of popular baby products, which kept the factory's profits up, so nobody was really worried about going bankrupt.

As time passed and Ayla grew older, Danika debated sending her daughter to preschool, if only to further her development by playing with other children. Willy argued that there were tons of Oompa Loompa children in the factory, but Danika wanted more for her child, and so she, along with a fourteen-year-old Charlie Bucket, took Ayla out to her first day of school.

From that day forward, Ayla grew up like any other kid in her class, thanks to her parents' efforts to keep the press off of her tail. 

After announcing his marriage to the world, as well as Danika's pregnancy, people went wild in their desire to know more about the Wonka's life. The two had not given out Danika's name or photo, nor Ayla's, so no one knew what the secretive Mrs. Wonka or Baby Wonka looked like, which left them safe from the paparazzi camped in front of the factory. 

Enlisting Ayla under Danika's maiden name of Sinclair, as well as using the secret entrances built around the factory, Danika was able to get her daughter to school without anyone knowing who she or her daughter was. This was hard on Willy, since he couldn't go to school plays or social functions, but he knew that, for the sake of his daughter, it was better this way. Besides, he always had the videos that Danika took at whatever Ayla was involved in, and they were always fun to watch as a family.

When she was eight-years-old, Ayla began growing into her candy-making destiny. By this time, Charlie was eighteen, and to save time and energy, Willy began teaching the two of them together, these little training courses taking place right after Ayla finished her schoolwork. He would later learn that this was possibly the best and worst thing he could have done.

* * *

"I still don't like it," Willy said as his wife dragged him away from the window and the charming sight below it. "The teenage girl thing I could handle, since getting her a computer and cell phone is nothing I can't afford. I even handled the fact that she wanted to go to her school dances and stuff with her friends. But _this_!"

Danika sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Sweetie, you can't keep thinking about her as a baby anymore," she said as he nuzzled her hair. "I know she'll always be your little girl, but she's grown up now. She's going to be head of the factory soon, along with Charlie. It's a good thing that they love each other, because now there won't be a need to divide the factory between the two of them."

That had been one of Willy's greatest fears: that he would have to choose how to divide his beloved factory between the boy he thought of as a nephew, and the daughter that was the light of his life. Danika believed that a solution would present itself, and it had done so the moment Ayla was old enough to figure out what love was at age sixteen (thanks to watching her parents' behavior towards one another).

Sighing, he buried his face in his wife's fiery locks. Not a single grey or silver hair marred the beautiful red strands, though there were a few already showing in Willy's. He was thankful that Ayla's hair had changed color a little over the years, taking on a bit of red to become a deep auburn color hovering between the chocolate brown of her father and the red of her mother. Combined with her dazzling green eyes and sweet face, it was no wonder Charlie had fallen for the girl in return.

"I thought they'd, I don't know, grow up as brother and sister," Willy continued to complain. "I never in a billion years thought that they'd, well, _you know_. I blame that dance he took her to."

Danika smiled at the memory. When Ayla had turned sixteen, she'd decided to go to her school's Winter Ball, but was saddened when no one asked her to go as their date. Feeling sorry for the girl he'd considered a close friend and almost-sister, Charlie had offered to go so that Ayla would have at least one guy to dance with during the slow songs. It had seemed like a good idea at the time…

Until Ayla appeared in a form-fitting, forest green dress shimmering with gold thread, her hair in waves down her back and a white lily tucked to one side over her ear.

It was clear that the young man's heart was gone, and when she saw Charlie standing there, tall and handsome in a tuxedo, it was obvious that Ayla felt the same way.

After that, any brother-sister feelings between the pair were gone. Danika proceeded to spend many months watching the two sneak glances back and forth, holding hands when they thought their parents weren't watching, and snatching the occasional kiss behind corners. It was sweet, really, and despite what her husband might think about the whole thing, Danika knew that Willy would (eventually) be glad about never having to worry about his factory again.

"You do realize that if we don't let them get married, your dad just might help them elope," Danika casually mentioned as she toyed with a bit of her husband's hair.

Willy pulled back abruptly, looking horrified. "He wouldn't."

Of course, Willy knew very well that he very well _would_. Wilbur Wonka, now long retired from dentistry, could refuse his beloved granddaughter nothing. One look from Ayla's pleading green eyes, and the poor old man was willing to bend over backwards to give her anything she wanted, even if it was the moon.

"Okay, you're right. So what do we do?" the candy man asked. "She's too young to get married."

Danika continued to fiddle with his hair. "Technically, she's of age, but if you say 'no,' Ayla will wait." She looked up at him. "Not _forever_, of course, but she will probably wait a little while before going off and marrying Charlie anyway. And he hasn't even asked her, so there's really nothing to worry about yet."

A cough sounded from the doorway, causing both Wonkas to turn. There stood a blushing Charlie and Ayla, hand-in-hand as they entered. Brown hair fell messily into Charlie's brown eyes as he looked nervously at the people he considered an aunt and uncle.

"Um, actually, I guess now would be a good time to say that I already asked Ayla to marry me and that she said yes," Charlie told them, shifting from one foot to the other.

There was a moment of silence, and it wasn't the good kind that precedes congratulations. It was more like the calm before a storm or earthquake…or something equally as dangerous to one's health. Thankfully, Charlie got a bit of warning from Willy's purple eyes as they flashed, dropping his hold on Ayla's hand so that he could make a run for it. It was a good thing he did, too, because a second later, Willy was chasing after him, waving his cane in the air as he yelled for the young man to "get back here!"

Both female Wonkas followed close behind, watching as the two men raced through the hallways of the factory.

"Mom, aren't you going to do something?" Ayla asked worriedly, green eyes following her fiancé as he fled her father's wrath.

"No, let them sort it out," Danika told her daughter. "Come on; let's go have some champagne to celebrate your engagement."

Ayla looked at her mother in surprise. "Aren't you going to yell at me like Daddy's yelling at Charlie? I mean, I just agreed to get _married_, Mom!"

Danika smiled fondly at her daughter and gave her a hug. "Sweetheart, if marrying Charlie will make you happy, then that's what you should do. Besides, I'll talk with your father and make him see reason."

She looked at Willy, still chasing the panicked young man down the hall with his cane waving in his hands. "In the meantime, let the men figure it out between them."

The two women walked off, smiling as passing Oompa Loompas laughed their joy and amusement.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it! The End! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
